


复生

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

我是变态。

这样想着的边伯贤在下一秒把手里的藤条递了出去，递给他耗尽心血创造出的“神明”手里。

 

一声凄厉惨叫打破山中宁静。声音源头位于某个隐蔽的地窖中。地窖里的生物刚完成一场自残——他用剪刀生生剪了自己的尾巴。

留着尾巴会很麻烦。

怀揣这样的想法，他给剪刀消了毒，并且剔除尾巴根部的毛发，而后取来碘酒涂在尾巴根部以及尾椎骨处的皮肉，接着他把毛巾咬在嘴里，一手攥紧尾巴尖，一手举着剪刀将剪刀刃卡在尾巴根部。

他闭上眼睛，又做了一个深呼吸，便猛地合拢手中剪刀，过于锋利的刃轻易就剪断了皮肉与骨头，与此同时，巨大的疼痛感眨眼间跑遍全身，身体不受控制开始剧烈发抖。他发出凄厉惨叫，甚至遮盖了剪刀掉落在地的声音。

“啊啊啊——”

地窖外的雀群都被惊动，扑闪着翅膀惊慌逃窜。

他急促喘息着，忍着疼开始处理断尾处的伤口。到底不是专业外科医生，清创缝合的动作非常笨拙，只简单用生理盐水冲了冲便随意缝了起来，盖上纱布，再用绷带固定，最后，细瘦腰肢上多了一圈刺眼的白色。

一系列动作完成之后，他终于把目光放在曾漂亮的、毛发蓬松的尾巴上——如今变成沾满鲜血脏乱丑陋的死物——呆呆地看了一会儿，便捡起来扔进垃圾桶。一点犹豫都没有，就那么面无表情地扔了——

扔了那个人最喜欢的一样东西。

但是那个人现在已经死了，留着不仅没用还会带来麻烦。

之后，他戴上口罩，又戴上渔夫帽遮好耳朵，抓着背包带子慢慢朝地窖口挪动。

地窖门打开的那一刻，他狠狠嗅了口外面的新鲜空气，被迫待在地窖里足足半月，不过是一口新鲜空气都让他如获重生。

忍着疼爬出了地窖，他惨白着一张脸往山下走去。

要去找另一个人，这是他现在唯一的目的，找到那个人，然后复活死去的人。

 

一只温暖的手握住尾巴根部色情地揉搓着。那地方是Chenchen最敏感的部位，平时碰一下都会让它炸毛，别说现在了，现在屁股里还含着粗大的性器官，那根东西来回戳弄深处凸起，快感加剧，Chenchen哭得更凶了，穴眼儿也紧紧收缩着，夹得边伯贤快失控发疯。

“Chenchen夹疼爸爸了……”男人说着，轻柔地舔去Chenchen眼角的水。

猫眼睛里满是对他的指责，却因为水光而显得柔软，于是指责不像指责，更像撒娇。

“好好，爸爸不怪你。”

男人笑了笑，压抑狠狠操干穴眼儿的冲动，改为缓慢温柔的进出抽插。

Chenchen却得寸进尺，张嘴咬住男人的肩膀，也不用力咬，小小的、尖尖的獠牙搭着门齿叼住那块皮肉，磨牙一般轻轻咬着，而后伸出舌尖细细舔舐，一边舔，一边从喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音——

那是猫科动物特有的一种发声，一般来说，当它们感到愉悦或者舒服的时候就会发出这种声音。

身为Chenchen的创造者，边伯贤自然再清楚不过。

“累吗？”他柔声问道，“需要换姿势吗”

怀里半人半猫的生物摇了摇头，“不换，喜欢爸爸抱着。”

边伯贤满足地叹息，“好，爸爸抱着Chenchen。”

不同于边伯贤的喜悦满足，Chenchen用难过和不解之间的微妙眼神盯着对方后背的累累伤痕。

一道道伤痕从蝴蝶骨铺到腰间，旧的已经呈现黄色，快好了，几道新的压在旧的上面，有那么几处甚至有轻微的裂口，血溢出裂口，结了血痂。

Chenchen小心地碰了碰裂口，问：“爸爸疼吗？”

“不疼。”

男人总是这样，每次问都说不疼，明明挨打的时候眼睛都闭得好紧，还发出倒抽冷气的声音，可是每回都告诉他不疼。

而Chenchen更不明白的是爸爸为什么让自己用藤条抽他。

问过爸爸，爸爸只说这是教给它的课程。

Chenchen不解，但爸爸说得就是对的。当它低声喃喃时，爸爸温柔地望着它，夸它好乖，还说最喜欢Chenchen。

Chenchen又去看男人身上另外一些伤痕，那些伤痕主要集中在手腕处，是绳子捆缚过的痕迹，一道接一道印在了手腕上，呈现暗红色。

每次上课时男人都要求用绳子绑住手腕，然后跪在羊绒地毯上，对Chenchen说，可以开始了。

话音落地，随之而来的是藤条划破空气的哨音，接着是抽在后背发出的啪啪声，一下一下的，听着都害怕。

Chenchen一开始就很害怕，抗拒男人变态一般的要求，但是男人说了，如果Chenchen想做爸爸的乖孩子就要乖乖听话。它想做他的乖孩子。它好喜欢爸爸。

后来适应了，也学会了更多的花样，Chenchen会抖动着猫耳朵，笑着看男人因为疼痛而扭曲了五官。它用藤条末端扫过男人的下颌线，一路向下，划过胸口划过小腹，停在勃起的性器官上，狠狠戳着马眼。

敏感且脆弱的部位受了疼不仅没有立刻萎缩，反而又胀大了一圈，细微跳动着，吐出更多腺液。

Chenchen皱起眉毛，无辜地说，爸爸是变态，这么容易就兴奋呢。

男人吸了吸鼻子，忍着疼勉强笑起来，说，没错，爸爸是变态，看见Chenchen就会勃起。而后用渴望至极的眼神望着眼前半人半猫的生物，维持着跪姿靠近对方，仰起脸问道，爸爸可以碰Chenchen吗？

猫尾巴甩了甩，Chenchen抬脚踩住男人两腿间的东西，拿柔软脚掌来回捻了几下，腺液站在脚趾上，它晃了晃脚，男人明白了，俯下身来，开始一点一点舔干净那些肮脏——

他的神明是圣洁的，他是肮脏的，他的一切都是肮脏的。

男人的唇舌舔过漂亮粉嫩的脚趾，吻过白皙脚背，吻过细瘦小腿，再吻过大腿内侧，快抵达三角裤边沿时，他哑着嗓子问，爸爸可以舔Chenchen这里吗？

猫眼睛缓缓眨动几下，Chenchen摇首道，不要。

拒绝让男人兴奋不已，眼睛都亮起来，急切地说，求你了，爸爸求你，就舔一下，好吗？

Chenchen仍然拒绝，说爸爸总会把自己舔得很痒。它怕痒。

怎么办？要怎么做才能让神明答应他的要求呢？

男人着急了，望着Chenchen的眼神都变得好可怜，苦苦哀求道，爸爸会很小心的，求Chenchen了。

猫尾巴开始不耐烦地甩动，抽打着单人沙发的扶手嗵嗵作响，Chenchen捧着男人的脸，还是那样用无辜地语气说，虽然爸爸的舌头很好用，但是我怕痒，不过——它故意拉长的话尾音换来男人如获赦免般的激动神情——不过爸爸要是能用你那根难看的东西让Chenchen高兴，Chenchen就答应你。

男人巴不得，巴不得讲他的神明也变得肮脏——和他一样肮脏——他兴奋的开始冒汗，跪着的双腿分开了一些，给他的神明展示他那根又大又难看的东西。

Chenchen眯着眼睛笑起来，问，爸爸是不是忘了什么？

对，刚才太兴奋了，忘了一件算得上重要的事。

男人用牙齿咬住对方内裤边沿，慢慢地把白色三角裤扯下来，鼠蹊上没有一根毛发，干净又漂亮，同样漂亮的粉红色器官跳动着，靠下一些的会阴都是浅浅的红色。他舔了舔嘴唇，差点儿就忍不住要吻一吻这根漂亮的事物。

在他克制不住之前，Chenchen用脚掌推倒他，跨坐在他身上，浅红色穴眼儿对准粗大器官。而后一点一点吃了进去。

才是放进去而已边伯贤就要疯了，他喘着粗气瞪着Chenchen，满目兴奋。

“求我。”

Chenchen一边说一边勾起嘴角，笑得娇柔且妖，甚至晃了晃尾巴，尾巴擦过男人的大腿，屁股里的东西立刻突突跳动。

啪，一巴掌扇在男人脸上，Chenchen轻轻喘息着，“我让爸爸动了吗！”

边伯贤连忙做低伏小，“爸爸错了，Chenchen别生气。”

猫尾巴不晃了，伸过来刮搔男人的腰侧皮肉。

酥麻入骨，顷刻间引爆名为欲望的炸药。

“爸爸求Chenchen了，”边伯贤说，“求Chenchen让爸爸操你。”

“还有呢？”说着，尾巴尖又扫了扫对方小腹。

边伯贤不得不狠狠咬了下舌尖好保持清醒，但是呼吸仍然粗重，“爸爸喜欢Chenchen，好喜欢。”

猫耳朵满意地抖动几下，Chenchen双手撑着边伯贤的胸口，开始小幅度晃动屁股。

穴里嫩肉蹭过鸡巴的感觉好的要命，边伯贤不住叹息着，配合Chenchen的节奏慢慢挺胯，用硬胀龟头破开深处层层叠叠的软肉，刚挤开没几秒，软肉又重新聚在一起，只得再次挤开。这种“枯燥”游戏他却上瘾到发疯，加快挺胯频率，重重操干着Chenchen的穴眼儿。

Chenchen那根粉嫩可爱的阴茎因为起伏动作而上下晃动，边伯贤看得眼馋，舌头都不自觉伸出来。身上人察觉了，捂住他的嘴，抱怨道：“爸爸怎么没有自控能力呢？”

他的确没有，在他的神明面前，自控是什么他不知道。

可他还是道歉了，“对不起，爸爸只是太喜欢Chenchen。”

说着，猛地向上耸动下体，小穴深处的敏感凸起被硬胀龟头碰到，Chenchen呜咽一声，软了手脚趴在边伯贤怀里。顺便解开绑住手腕的绳子。

神明给了他自由，他雀跃不已。

甚至得寸进尺，握住Chenchen的尾巴根部，来回揉搓着，一边不忘操干Chenchen的屁股。汁水被操出来，进出抽插时发出淫乱的声音，边伯贤听着，越来越兴奋。他一遍遍舔吻Chenchen的肩膀和锁骨，小心翼翼留下浅红色印记。他的神明没有反抗，而是默许了，他兴奋过头，想都没想就咬了口猫耳朵尖。

Chenchen吃痛，不快地瞪着边伯贤。后者立马改咬为舔，小心舔了舔猫耳的根部。耳廓开始发红，不停抖着。

边伯贤抱住Chenchen用力地顶了几十下，赶在高潮前，他恳求般问道：“爸爸可以射吗？”

Chenchen累坏了，软趴趴点了点头，嗫嚅道：“但是不能射在里面……”

虽然被拒绝，可拒绝让边伯贤兴奋，他抱着Chenchen的屁股快速又钝重地抽插，最后拔出来射在地毯上。

Chenchen还没射——拜边伯贤所赐，如果没有他的舌头伺候就不会顺利射出来。他把他的神明小心放在单人沙发上，自己跪着，巴巴看了眼涨红的阴茎，问：“爸爸可以舔了吗？”

“嗯……”Chenchen懒洋洋应了声。

边伯贤立刻低下头含住阴茎，又舔又吸的，一边舔一边观察Chenchen的状态，对方始终眯着眼睛，似乎很享受他的口交，大腿根也在细细打抖，操成圆筒状的穴眼儿尚未闭合，剧烈的收缩着。边伯贤的眼神暗下去，难得没有征得Chenchen的同意就把手指塞进穴眼儿。

“唔！”

猫眼睛倏地睁圆，猫尾巴都绷得笔直。Chenchen试图推开边伯贤，奈何快感加剧，阴茎又被对方狠狠吸着。一阵痉挛过后，白汁射进边伯贤嘴里，松软穴眼儿也喷了水出来。边伯贤却意犹未尽，仔细舔干净白汁后又去舔穴口周围，一点一点舔掉了从穴里喷出来的汁水。

Chenchen软得像摊烂泥，双眼失神，承受着边伯贤舔舐全身的动作。

“Chenche喜欢爸爸吗？”他问。

“喜欢……”它答。

边伯贤心满意足，抱起Chenchen放去床上，哄睡着以后才去浴室冲洗。

热水刺疼后背的伤口，他缓缓深呼吸几次慢慢坐进浴缸里，而后屏住呼吸整个人都没入水下。

 

我是变态。

 

人畜基因结合的实验比单纯的基因复制要更难，在和张艺兴“狼狈为奸”之前，边伯贤已经重复过近千次实验，次次以失败告终，他开始变得躁郁变得阴沉，成日泡在实验室里不回家，更别说洗漱打扮之类，头发盖过眼睛也不在乎，日渐消瘦更不在乎，整个人看上去狼狈又糟糕。

又一次失败之后，他动了不该动的念头——窃取一级机密研究资料。这个念头从萌发到实施，他没有丝毫犹豫，甚至一点儿都不觉得自己是在犯罪——都进行违背道德的人畜基因结合实验了，盗窃又算得了什么。

 

所以说啊，我是个不折不扣的变态。

 

后来张艺兴加入，两个人利用那些研究资料花了整整六年时间一次次做实验，六年后，一个复活了死去的爱人，一个创造了Chenchen。

边伯贤永远都忘不了Chenchen睁开眼那一刻，他站在容器前站了足足十分钟，十分钟内没有说话，眨眼的次数都很少，他生怕是熬夜过多产生的错觉。但幸好不是错觉。再三确认实验成功之后，他抽干容器里的液体，而后慢慢打开容器，再拔掉乱七八糟的管子，他完美的实验品缓缓眨了眨眼。

“爸爸。”

清亮嗓音害边伯贤兴奋却也手足无措，小心地摸了摸实验品的脸颊，于是又听到一声“爸爸”。

“爸爸？”他反问。

实验品点了点头，“爸爸。”

“我叫边伯贤。”

不过……

“那样——”边伯贤比了个手势，“那样叫我也可以。”

对，是可以的，他想，他用自己的基因加上布偶猫的基因创造了这个实验品，按理说，是应该唤他一声爸爸的。

“我该怎么叫你呢？”边伯贤自言自语道，“Chenchen？”

Chenchen，他一早就准备好的名字。

实验品缓慢地眨动那双猫眼睛，像个机器人那样，接受他“输入”的程序。

“Chenchen。”

“嗯。”

应答的同时猫尾巴甩了甩，被液体浸湿的毛发尚未干透，几滴溅在边伯贤身上，后者慌忙取来毛巾替Chenchen擦干净尾巴和头发。

还不知道要怎么才能让这个半人半猫的生物舒服，边伯贤显得很小心，几乎是一缕一缕去擦干对方头发。碰到猫耳朵的时候，Chenchen立刻抖了抖耳朵，身体也不自觉抖了几下。边伯贤收回手，小心问道，我弄疼你了？

“没有。”

“那……我继续了？”

“嗯。”

边伯贤咽了咽嗓子，轻柔且缓慢地继续擦拭动作。

猫眼睛微微闭合，克隆人的喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声响，那是猫科动物特有的发声，只有舒服或者高兴的时候才会发出来。边伯贤非常了解这点，于是放下心，连带一直紧绷的身体也放松下来。

“爸爸，”克隆人轻轻唤了声，“很冷。”

边伯贤又连忙脱下白大褂裹住对方，想了想，干脆把Chenchen抱在怀里坐去椅子上。他仔细打量着面前这双猫眼睛，眼珠水润，眼底清澈，神情也无辜至极。往下一些，是天生上翘的唇角，嘴唇红润，轻轻张开一丝缝。

“从今天开始Chenchen要和我一起生活了。”

“好。”Chenchen直勾勾看着他，半晌，脆生生说：“喜欢爸爸。”

诶？这、这么突然？还什么都没教呢。

边伯贤问：“Chenchen知道什么是喜欢吗？”

他完美的实验品没有丝毫犹豫就回答道：“知道，”Chenchen伸手握住边伯贤的手放在自己胸口上，“这里跳得很快，所以是喜欢的。”

超出预期范围的巨大成功让边伯贤眼眶发热——原以为会跟好友一样陷入克隆人什么都不懂的困境，目前看来，自己是直接跳过了感情这项最为复杂的课程。

会不会太顺利了？他心中隐隐不安。

 

悄悄把Chenchen带回公寓，边伯贤跟研究所请了一周的假，借口是回家探亲。实际上他躲在公寓里，准备教给他的克隆人最重要的课程。

翻出一早备好的藤条，边伯贤把藤条递给Chenchen，“拿着。”

Chenchen不解，睁圆猫眼睛看看他又看看藤条。

“这是你的第一课，”他径自把藤条塞进Chenchen手里，“学会主导。”

Chenchen还是不明白，“主导和这个东西有关系吗？”它看着手里的藤条。

“有，”边伯贤脱去衣服和裤子，精瘦的身体上残存了几道快长好的鞭痕，“我需要Chenchen成为我的主导。”

“为什么？”

“因为你就是为这个目的而生的。”

Chenchen仍然一副不明所以的样子，甚至有些手足无措。

边伯贤轻轻揉了揉猫耳朵，凝望面前无辜的猫眼睛，“爸爸希望Chenchen这样做。”

“做什么？”

边伯贤抬高Chenchen拿着藤条的手，转过身，反手指着自己的后背，“手扬起来。然后冲这里挥下去。”

迟迟没等来藤条，边伯贤有些不耐烦了，回头却看见Chenchen害怕的神情，不耐烦登时消散干净。

“打人是不对的。”

克隆人伸出手想把藤条还给他。

“对的，”边伯贤推回那只手，“爸爸说得就是对的。”

爸爸说得就是对的。

没错，我说得就是对的。

Chenchen知道了。

Chenchen好乖。

几秒的沉默之后，克隆人扬起了手，藤条划破空气发出哨音，而后重重落在边伯贤后背。啪地一下，那么响，皮肉顿时红肿。

新的印记诞生了。

边伯贤满足地笑起来。

 

——

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chenchen啊……Chenchen一诞生就拥有正常成年人的思维能力，也知道感情是怎么回事，如果忽略他的耳朵和尾巴，他就是个如假包换的人类。

他是迄今为止最成功的人畜基因结合实验品，我最得意的实验品。

 

虽然有一半基因来自身为人类的边伯贤，但是别忘了，还有一半基因实打实来自猫科动物中的布偶猫，布偶猫特有的脾性在Chenchen身上体现得淋漓尽致。

温顺，听话，好奇心旺盛，包括习惯蹲坐的行为，以及偶尔对于独处的热衷，皆是Chenchen那属于猫的特质。

至于人类那部分的特质——从边伯贤的角度来看——恐怕只有会说话会思考这两点。而人类最为复杂的感情，天性敏感的科学家先生在克隆人身上看不到。尽管Chenchen一而再再而三对他表达喜欢，但他总隐隐觉得那不是真正的喜欢。这么说吧，那更像是把自己知道的事物表现出来，而非真正意义上的有情感。

知道和拥有是两码事。

以上是边伯贤和他的克隆人相处一周得来的结论。

他把结论告知于同事兼好友。彼时两个人正躲在天台抽烟，一根接一根地抽，借助尼古丁抒发心中郁卒。听罢他的烦恼，好友慢吞吞说道，有没有可能是你的错觉？Chenchen不是一开始就说喜欢你吗？

的确是这样没错，他的克隆人睁开眼不到十分钟就对他说了喜欢。

但是……但是问题就在这里啊——

知道和拥有是完全不同的两回事。

举个例子。

例子……

边伯贤垂下眼帘思忖片刻，“比如说，我曾在巷子尾见到一只流浪猫——这是知道，但我不能带它回家——这是拥有。”

他举的例子听上去和问题结症似乎并没关系，好友也这样认为，但边伯贤坚持用这个例子说明——这也是他能想到的最贴切的例子。

“能再仔细讲讲吗？”

仔细讲啊……

边伯贤重新点燃一根烟叼在嘴里，虚着眼睛看了半晌的烟雾，当他再度开口说话时，他的声音听上去很轻，仿佛一支从很远很远的地方飞来的歌谣，歌谣轻声诉说了往事，连同他的眼睛也变得雾蒙蒙，被往事感染，浮现一层似愉悦又似难过的复杂神色。

 

我小时候见过一只流浪猫，很漂亮，蓝色的眼睛，白色和咖啡色相间的毛发，很瘦，皮包骨。我看见它的时候它正躲在垃圾箱里找吃的，找了半天才找到一截馊掉的鱼尾巴，鱼尾巴散发着令人作呕的味道，它却三两下就吃完了，我可怜它，第二天特地把便当剩了几口留给它作为今日份的晚饭。它一开始很怕我，躲在垃圾箱后面怎都不愿意出来。我从小就不是有耐心的人，见它这样我也很烦，把便当盒扔在那儿就走了，等我第二天再去找它，便当盒是空的，一粒米都不剩，它缩在便当盒旁边冲我喵呜喵呜的叫了几声，像是感谢我。

你不知道我当时有多高兴，就跟、就跟个傻子一样，冲那只猫不停傻笑。

它似乎也明白我的心情，凑过来蹭着我的脚踝，一边蹭一边喵呜喵呜的叫。

 

就像现在这样。

Chenchen正缩在飘窗上打瞌睡，蜷着身子，猫那样的蜷缩方式，毛发蓬松的尾巴圈住身体，尾巴尖堪堪碰到鼻尖。

边伯贤打开卧室门就看到这样一幅画面，全身神经立时变得兴奋，甚至赶跑了白日工作积攒下的疲惫。他忙不迭走过去，半跪在飘窗前，轻声唤道，Chenchen。

他的克隆人缓缓睁开一双猫眼睛，先打了个呵欠，露出四颗尖尖的小小的獠牙，而后半阖着眼睛咂了咂嘴——猫那样。当看清眼前的男人是边伯贤，自己的造物主，克隆人喵呜喵呜的叫了几声，猫一般扑进造物主怀里。

虽然Chenchen的体重很轻，动作也轻盈，但势头猛，边伯贤没稳住身形向后倒了下去。克隆人半跪在他身上，一双手撑着他的肋骨，喵呜，喵呜，猫尾巴也兴奋地甩来甩去。

“先起来，”边伯贤轻轻拍了拍Chenchen的屁股，“我们去吃饭。”

Chenchen抖了抖猫耳朵，“今天吃什么？”

“炸鱼排便当。”

 

哦，我是不是忘了说那只流浪猫有挑嘴的毛病，除了炸鱼排便当什么都不吃。

 

长了猫耳朵和猫尾巴的克隆人乖乖坐在饭桌边，眼前摆着最喜欢的炸鱼排便当，但边伯贤还没坐下来，还在跟谁打电话，它再喜欢也坚持等边伯贤过来才肯动筷子。可是尾巴出卖了它，垂在椅子边的尾巴大幅度甩动着，猫眼睛也直勾勾盯着便当盒，吸溜——糟糕，口水差点滴下来。

“饿了就先吃啊，”边伯贤挂了电话，顺手揉了揉Chenchen的发顶，“不用等我。”

他的克隆人摇摇头，“不行，等爸爸一起吃。”

软乎乎的、带着撒娇语气的说话方式害边伯贤的心脏停跳一拍，他拿指尖挠了挠后颈处的皮肉，换来克隆人不自觉发出的咕噜咕噜声音，“好，我们一起吃饭。”

Chenchen立刻高兴地拥住边伯贤，在对方怀里蹭来蹭去，一边喵呜喵呜的撒娇，一边不停说喜欢爸爸，好喜欢。

于是萦绕心头许久的困惑再次浮出水面——

Chenchen对于“喜欢”这样的感情究竟是知道还是拥有。

晚饭过后，边伯贤和他的克隆人面对面坐在浴缸里泡澡。热水包裹身体，舒服的毛孔都张开来。

边伯贤靠着墙壁，虚着眼睛看向Chenchen。克隆人的一半基因来自好动的布偶猫，对于泡澡玩具的热衷程度甚至超过了边伯贤主动发起的聊天话题，一双猫眼睛专注地盯着橡皮鸭子，嘴上则心不在焉地附和，用嗯嗯啊啊之类的语气词敷衍。

边伯贤烦躁得紧，故意拿膝盖撞开Chenchen手里的橡皮鸭子，自然换来克隆人责怪的眼神，他不仅不感到愧疚，反而兴奋至极。

“Chenchen。”

“嗯？”

“今天看了多少录像？”

边伯贤所说的录像是有关那类课程的录像，为了让Chenchen尽快学会该学的东西，他找来不少相关资料，并且一一编上号码，规定克隆人每天最起码要看完一课时的录像。

可是……可是Chenchen似乎对这些兴致缺缺，才看了几分钟就低头去玩尾巴或者搞些别的小动作。边伯贤郁闷，却舍不得对克隆人发脾气，只得用水果糖作为交换条件——除了炸鱼排便当，Chenchen还很喜欢橙子味的棒棒糖，橱柜里有整整一罐——条件诱人，克隆人再不情愿还是输给了喜欢的零食。

今天也是这样，对于边伯贤“检查作业”的要求Chenchen显得不耐烦，猫尾巴甩了甩，敷衍道：“没看，眼睛疼。”

这话不假，猫科动物对电子屏特有的荧光光源会产生眼睛不适等症状，边伯贤也心知肚明，可这是他规定的课程，克隆人违反了他的规定便意味着不听他的话了。这让他更加躁郁。

“Chenchen，”边伯贤靠近克隆人，眼神不悦，“跟着爸爸念：爸爸说得就是对的。”

猫眼睛扫了他一眼，开口还是那种敷衍了事的口吻，“爸爸说得就是对的。”说罢，继续摆弄手里的橡皮鸭子。

控制欲作祟，边伯贤猛地打了Chenchen的手，“不许玩了！”

虽然相处时日不长，但从未有过这种近乎斥责的待遇，克隆人用不满且委屈的神情瞪着边伯贤，半晌，气呼呼离开浴室。

防滑地砖上留下一道尾巴拖过的水迹，一直蜿蜒到卧室，而后被木门阻断。

这是克隆人第一次反抗他，有一就会有二，就会有再三再四，到最后，他会再次走上被厌恶的老路。思及此，边伯贤又气又怕，一双眼睛都通红，他跨出浴缸随便擦了把身上的水就追上去，咣咣咣敲着卧室门，边敲边喊，Chenchen！出来！Chenchen，你不听爸爸的话了吗！

他在外面气急败坏，卧室内始终不给他回应。边伯贤缩了缩眼角，转头回书房找卧室钥匙。书房里也有水迹，延伸到书桌后面，抽屉是打开的——克隆人知道他会找上门，提前拿走钥匙然后反锁卧室。

边伯贤生生气笑了，隔着一堵墙冲躲在卧室不肯见他的克隆人喊，Chenchen这种不听话的孩子没有人喜欢！

隔了几秒，突然一声尖利吼叫传来，那是动物被激怒后特有的威胁敌人方式，猫科动物撕扯着嗓子，嘶吼声听上去令人心慌惧怕。

边伯贤愣在原地，双眼看见的不是书房内占据一整面墙的书架——是凭空出现的流浪猫，流浪猫摆出戒备姿势向他发出警告，四颗小小的獠牙呲着，把他当成世上最危险的敌人。

对不起，对不起，对不起。他一遍遍嗫嚅，跟虚假的幻象道歉。却无人知晓。

 

我这辈子都忘不了那只流浪猫最后一次面对我时的样子，呲着四颗獠牙，威胁我不许再靠近半步。

 

争执过后便是冷战，从昨晚开始，他的克隆人就把自己锁在卧室不肯跨出半步。边伯贤临上班前望了眼紧闭的门扉，想去敲门，却想起昨晚如何被对方当成敌人威胁——敌人？你不过是我研究出来的实验品，不乖乖听我的话还把我当成敌人？！

他气不过，狠狠摔上门拂袖而去。

虽然不满克隆人反抗命令的态度，但边伯贤还是牵挂得紧，一整个白天都无精打采，想他的克隆人现在在干什么，有没有吃饭，有没有乖乖听从他的要求学习那些课程。

你啊，控制欲太强了。好友一针见血指出他的缺点。

边伯贤抿了抿嘴角，反驳道，它是我创造出来的，它应该也必须听我的话。

好友看着他，还是那股慢吞吞的腔调，说，即便它是你创造出来的克隆人，它也是独立的个体，它有自己的思想。

一番话是好友的好心，却被边伯贤单方面误解，误以为好友暗示他自私、暗示他创造克隆人的目的不纯——本就目的不纯，花费这么多心血创造Chenchen就是为了完成早早立下的某个愿望。才不是什么见鬼的为了帮助遗传学和医学进步。他没那么伟大。

对方似乎察觉到他的想法，虚着眼睛发问，别告诉我你研究人畜基因结合不是为了遗传学事业。

边伯贤冷哼一声，“难道你是吗？说了这么多也没见你放弃改造Sehun性格的念头。”

好友沉默了。

他们都怀有各自的目的，没一个人是单纯想让科学进步。

 

回公寓的路上，边伯贤照例先去便利店买了两份便当，炸鱼排便当和土豆饼便当。他盯着两份便当发了几秒的愣。希望Chenchen已经不生气了，至少看在炸鱼排的份上。

蓦地，有清脆声响经过身侧，边伯贤侧头看见一只雪纳瑞跟在主人身后，声音正是雪纳瑞脖子上挂的铃铛发出的动静。心思就这样被撩动了。于是脚下拐了弯拐进街角的宠物店。

“我想要一个——不，两个脖圈，带铃铛的那种。”

“好的，请稍等。”

装着便当的纸袋里多了两个宠物用的脖圈，边伯贤轻轻晃了晃纸袋，当啷，脆响让他浑身都放松下来。

 

进了公寓，边伯贤站在玄关绕了一眼，客厅没有，厨房没有，洗手间也没有，书房门和卧室门则是打开的。他放下纸袋，选了右前方的书房。

果然，Chenchen用惯用的蹲坐姿势缩在电脑前。某些动静从电脑音响里发出，边伯贤走过去，看见让他非常满意的一幕。

“眼睛疼吗？”他弯下腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭克隆人的猫耳朵。

猫眼睛斜睨边伯贤一眼，猫尾巴大幅度的来回甩了好几下。Chenchen没做理会，站起身去了厨房。

当看见纸袋里的炸鱼排便当，猫眼睛顷刻间亮起来，猫尾巴也不甩了，安安静静垂在身后。

边伯贤从后面拥住Chenchen的小细腰，还是那般亲昵地蹭着对方脸颊，低语道：“别生爸爸的气了。”

他说着，抬手抚弄Chenchen的后颈。指腹摩挲细嫩皮肉，很有技巧地摩挲，换来一声声咕噜咕噜的轻微动静。

猫耳朵抖了抖，Chenchen回过头，一双澄澈透亮的猫眼睛里尽是无辜神情，“可以吃饭了吗？”

“当然可以，不过——”边伯贤从便当盒底下翻出脖圈，“先把这个戴上。”

当啷，发出清脆动静的铃铛在猫眼睛前晃了几晃，无辜顿时消散，被不满替代。

啪，Chenchen一把拂开脖圈，又从边伯贤怀里挣开，“我不是宠物！”

“听话。”

“……不戴。”

边伯贤暗了眼神，“Chenchen，听话。”

猫耳朵和猫尾巴的咖色毛发顿时炸起来，克隆人气冲冲地喊：“都说了我不是宠物——”

“你是实验品，”边伯贤逼近Chenchen，“我辛辛苦苦创造出来的实验品，我让你干什么你就干什么。”

然而他的实验品仍是那副抗拒态度，瞪着眼睛和他对峙。

抗拒是点燃的火，烧起边伯贤心里的控制欲，火越烧越旺，火光里隐隐又那只流浪猫的身影，呲着獠牙，不许他靠近半步。他先垂了眼帘看了看手里的脖圈，而后抬起眼看向Chenchen。控制欲烧到了他的眼睛里，温柔被烧成灰烬，徒留满目癫狂。

一把拽住Chenchen的胳膊把克隆人按在餐桌上，边伯贤一只手翻拧对方两只细瘦腕骨，另一只手绕去前面给Chenchen戴上脖圈。

克隆人在他身下扭来扭去地挣扎，尖叫着抗拒他的强迫，但是没用，被控制欲操控的边伯贤现在满脑子都是那只流浪猫。

如何对待不听话的流浪猫呢？当然是要绑起来狠狠惩罚。

勉强戴好脖圈后，边伯贤又把针扣塞进最后一个扣眼，脖圈紧紧勒着Chenchen的脖子，颈侧青筋都暴起。

呼吸不畅，克隆人挣扎的动作渐渐小下去，只能趴在那儿大口大口喘着，它艰难回过头，用怨恨的眼神瞪视边伯贤。然而怨恨并没让后者心软，反而激发了兴奋情绪。

边伯贤弯下腰，直直舔过Chenchen的侧脸，“喜欢爸爸给你挑的礼物吗？”

没有回应，只有愈加怨恨的情绪从克隆人眼底蜿蜒出来。

他不以为然，扯下Chenchen的裤子，又蹲下来，两手掰开白嫩臀肉，伸出舌尖舔了舔紧闭的后穴入口，一只手绕去前面握住阴茎娴熟地揉搓着。

原应该问过Chenchen得到允许才可以碰这里，但是Chenchen不听他的话，不愿意戴上他亲自挑选的礼物，那么，原本的规矩便可暂时作废。

后穴一圈褶皱那样敏感，不过舔了几下就害克隆人不自觉发抖，阴茎也勃起了，散发着的热烫让边伯贤胯下的东西突突直跳。他转而捏了捏囊袋，Chenchen呜咽一声，整个身体都软下来，后穴张开一丝缝，舌头便顶了进去。

“喵呜……”

软趴趴的猫叫飞进耳朵，边伯贤更兴奋了，头也不抬地问：“爸爸舔得Chenchen舒服吗？”

“啊……呜……”

猫眼睛湿漉漉的，猫叫从Chenchen两片薄唇里溢出，它半张着嘴，唾液在上下獠牙间牵连细细的丝线。

边伯贤用舌头模拟性交动作浅浅操干软嫩穴口，手里握着的阴茎开始流水，手心都被濡湿，他高兴极了，拇指和食指揉捏着冠状沟，惹来Chenchen拔高嗓音的猫叫。

一声声猫叫柔软娇媚，比春药还好用，边伯贤的骨头都让Chenchen叫酥了，他站起身，两根手指塞进后穴抽插起来，指腹擦过内壁的每一寸嫩肉，又弓起指关节撑开内里，他转动手腕，埋在屁股里的手指也来回转着，湿湿黏黏的汁水都让手指碾出来，又因为抽插动作被带出后穴黏在穴口，灯光下，淫乱不堪。

边伯贤弯下腰，动作温柔地舔干净Chenchen眼角的生理性泪水。也不知道是哭泣的缘故，还是被他舔得，猫眼睛的眼尾红通通，看上去诱人极了。

“爸爸要进去了。”边伯贤舔着猫耳朵里的薄膜，一手扶着肉棒塞进松软穴眼儿。

粗大硬胀的器官一寸寸挤进去，穴里紧窄，很勉强才能吞下一整根。

“喵——”

猫眼睛顿时睁圆，猫尾巴因为疼痛而大幅度地甩着，边伯贤看得心烦，抓住猫尾巴叼在自己嘴里，一双手掐着Chenchen的后腰开始大开大合操干穴眼儿。克隆人被他撞得身形不稳，脖圈上的铃铛铛啷啷铛啷啷响着，混进他粗重的喘息声中，还有Chenchen一声声的猫叫。他听着，肉棒都胀大一圈。

“喵呜……”

克隆人叫得那般可怜，却无法让边伯贤心软，反而“逼”着他直想操烂这个穴。

胯骨撞着臀肉嗵嗵作响，边伯贤松开嘴里的猫尾巴，握着尾巴尖扫弄Chenchen的脊椎骨，“Chenchen，叫爸爸。”

虽然身体很舒服，但克隆人讨厌科学家先生的强迫行为，咬着嘴唇怎都不肯叫一声。

边伯贤换了个角度猛地干进去，龟头顶在深处的凸起上，那地方软嫩，轻轻压一下就会流出好多水，Chenchen身上也出了好多汗，两条腿都细细发抖。  
“呜……喵……”

“Chenchen，”边伯贤掐住克隆人的下巴，逼迫对方看着自己，“叫爸爸。”

下嘴唇都咬破了，Chenchen却还是不肯遂了边伯贤的心愿，猫眼睛瞪着他，怨怼地瞪着。

控制欲在脑袋里猖狂肆虐，边伯贤紧紧攥着猫尾巴根部，甚至恶意地掐了掐根部和尾骨之间的部位，同时抽出肉棒再狠狠捅进去，那东西几乎戳破Chenchen的肚子，猫叫声变得尖利刺耳。

操穴的动作有一瞬间停滞，但很快便恢复，边伯贤维持刚才的力气和速度一下又一下干着小穴，他那么狠，穴眼儿都被他干得松垮，内里嫩肉也被带出来，整个下体被蹂躏得红肿可怜。

“叫爸爸。”

“……”

“Chenchen，”边伯贤拽起克隆人后脑勺的头发，一把细腰硬是弯成C字形，“叫，爸爸。”

“……”

“什么？”

Chenchen突然笑起来，嘲讽地看着边伯贤，“变态。”胳膊勉强撑起上半身，它靠近对方，猫眼睛将男人慌乱无措的表情尽收眼底，“爸爸，是变态。”

变态。

变态。

变态。

男人低声重复着，每重复一次，慌乱便消失一分，当重复过三遍，慌乱无措被兴奋和认可取而代之。

边伯贤后退几步跪在地上，双手交叠举起，用痴迷的眼神望着批判他的神明，“对，爸爸是变态。”他说着，双腿张得更开，粗大的性器官高高翘起，空气里充斥着精液味道。

猫尾巴甩了甩，Chenchen顺手扯下绑着便当盒的皮筋，三两下套在边伯贤手腕上。皮筋勒紧皮肉还血液流通不畅，然而男人丝毫不在意，窒息感让他兴奋，让他非常期待接下来的教学成果展示。

克隆人眯着猫眼睛看了边伯贤一会儿，从纸袋里翻出另一个脖圈，一圈圈缠住肉棒根部，而后把针扣塞进最后一个扣眼。脖圈缠得那么紧，肉棒被勒得发紫，男人吃了痛，眉头蹙紧，胸口也剧烈起伏。

Chenchen面无表情倚在餐桌边，蓦地，抬脚狠狠踩住那根东西。边伯贤痛呼出声，弓着腰大口大口喘气。

“疼？”

边伯贤扯开嘴角勉强笑着，“不、不疼……”

“不疼啊。”

猫尾巴甩动幅度更大，Chenchen几乎把所有力气放在脚上，踩着粗大难看的器官来回捻动，铃铛也铛啷啷地响着，它一边踩一边说，变态，爸爸是变态。

对，他就是变态，不折不扣的变态。

边伯贤低头看了眼踩着肉棒的脚，脚趾白皙圆润，衬得他那根东西更难看了。又顺着脚腕骨往上看，同样白皙的小腿，大腿，最后是刚被蹂躏过的下体，粉红色的阴茎有些疲软。他舔了舔嘴唇，巴巴问道：“要爸爸把Chenchen舔硬吗？”

猫耳朵抖动几下，克隆人的呼吸变重，分开脚趾夹住肉棒顶端，黏糊糊的腺液弄湿了脚趾缝，脚背都黏糊糊的。边伯贤心领神会，正打算弯腰舔干净，脚却抽走了。Chenchen两手撑着餐桌边沿坐了上去，两只脚也搭在餐桌上，两条腿分开呈M字形，露出松松垮垮的穴口。

“舔这里。”

它仍然面无表情地发话，清冷厌世的模样激发了男人的性欲，几乎是忙不迭要靠近它，维持着跪姿，用膝盖“走”过去。

热烫舌尖再一次碰触到穴口，Chenchen不自觉发出猫叫，喵呜一声，又娇又柔。边伯贤舔得更卖力，温柔地舔着那圈浅红色褶皱，又浅浅戳刺穴口，发出滋啵滋啵的动静。

Chenchen软了腰，躺在餐桌上，双腿仍大大张开着，猫尾巴挂在边伯贤后颈处，享受对方细致周到的服务，整片下体被舔得全是口水。它仰起头，脖子上的铃铛轻轻动了动，铛啷啷，好清脆的响声。

响声灌进边伯贤耳朵里无异于春药，自己胯下的东西也细微地跳了几下，铃铛晃着，发出同样的脆响。

他抽出舌头，痴迷地看Chenchen全身都泛红，“爸爸可以把Chenchen舔射吗？”

“唔……”

呻吟声是默许，默许边伯贤的要求。

于是张开嘴含住阴茎，上下晃动着给对方口交。

克隆人已经很兴奋了，不过三两下就被舔得要射，顶住喉咙的铃口溢出几丝精液，边伯贤放松喉管好让阴茎顶端全部塞进去，又猛地收紧口腔，狠狠嘬了一口。

“喵呜！”

眼前白嫩的大腿根突然剧烈痉挛，猫尾巴绷得笔直，精液射进边伯贤嘴里，接着被他全部吞进胃里。齿缝都被精液填满，他兴奋极了，也激动极了，双手捧着Chenchen的东西一点一点舔了个干净。

那么接下来该轮到自己了。

边伯贤站起来，小心翼翼握住Chenchen的手，把自己被勒得发紫的肉棒贴上穴口，“爸爸现在能进去吗？”

猫眼睛缓缓睁开，瞟一眼那根难看粗大的器官，“脖圈……不能摘下来……”

只是这样啊，对他来说不是什么难事。

“嗯，爸爸不摘下来……”

边伯贤激动地扶着肉棒挤开后穴口，再慢慢塞进去，那东西一寸寸破开紧窄内里，当整根没入，铃铛撞在Chenchen的屁股上，铛啷啷响着。

片刻前穴眼儿才被开发过一次，再进去时里面湿滑黏腻，嫩肉不自觉涌上来咬住肉棒，逼得粗大器官又胀大一圈。可是勒在根部的脖圈勒得好紧，边伯贤又痛又爽，不得不放慢进出动作。

啪嗒，啪嗒，猫尾巴不耐烦地敲着餐桌，宣告主人的不满，连同看过来的猫眼睛也好不耐烦。

边伯贤咬咬牙，忍着下体的痛感开始晃动腰部，每晃一下，铃铛就响一下，晃得越快，铃铛声也响得越频繁。

铛啷啷，铛啷啷，直教人心悸。

“爸爸太慢了……”

他的神明突然出声抱怨，他慌了神，支支吾吾说：“脖圈勒得爸爸很疼——”

“不行！”神明冲他瞪圆猫眼睛，“爸爸答应我了，不取下来。”

可是不取下来就要一直被痛感困扰，就不能按照神明的要求大开大合操干穴眼儿。

怎么办……

边伯贤低三下四恳求道：“爸爸求你，好吗？”

“求我什么？”

“求、求Chenchen允许爸爸取下脖圈。”

神明垂了眼帘，卷翘睫毛小幅度抖了抖，蓦地，眼帘抬起，神明一字一句道：“我是爸爸的宠物吗？”

“不是，”边伯贤连连摇头，“Chenchen只是Chenchen。”

“以后还给我戴这个吗？”

“不戴了，爸爸再也不给Chenchen戴了。”

原本看着边伯贤的尖锐目光软了下去，猫耳朵抖动几下，猫尾巴圈住他后腰，神明扬了扬下巴，示意他可以取下脖圈了。

然而边伯贤并未离开摘掉那东西，他看了眼一张一翕的穴口，龟头贴在穴口上揉了揉便挤进去，等全部都进去后才摘下来。摘下的那一刻，他按着Chenchen的小腹剧烈晃动腰肢，隔着一层皮肉，隐隐能感觉到操干穴眼儿的东西时不时将小腹顶出鼓包，硬硬地顶着他的手掌心。

边伯贤仰起下巴舒服地叹息着，猫叫声不断飞进耳朵，喵呜，喵呜，Chenchen让他干得又哭了，口水也流出来，他弯下腰舔干净对方脸上的眼泪和口水，又去亲吻两片薄唇，舌头伸进去，勾着Chenchen的舌头湿吻。

公狗腰连着晃动几十下后，龟头压在深处凸起上跳动着射精。他射了好多，肮脏白汁射在神明的屁股里，肚子都被撑大了。

而他的神明已然被干得神智尽失，眼神都散了，躺在那儿，由着他舔遍全身。

“Chenchen。”

“嗯……”

“叫爸爸。”

猫眼睛缓缓眨动几下，他的神明仿佛牙牙学语的幼童，模仿他的口型，模仿他的发音，看着他，说：

爸爸。

 

我说得没错吧，我就是个不折不扣的变态。我逼着他学那些东西，逼着他成为我的主导者，但实际上，我才是主导者，在最为重要的精神层面上是Chenchen的主导者，而Chenchen才是服从者。

为什么？没有为什么，这就是我的目的啊，我被那只流浪猫厌恶后便生出来的目的。

 


	3. Chapter 3

那是一段非常荒淫无度的日子，真的，我发誓。

 

醉酒的邻居在隔壁吵吵嚷嚷，但这并不影响边伯贤沉溺于和他的克隆人进行的活塞运动。

Chenchen骑在他身上，淫乱地晃动屁股，猫尾巴也因为兴奋而晃来晃去。薄汗从皮肉下析出，烫红了白净肌肤；猫叫一般的呻吟从半张的唇瓣间泄露，时不时带出几句“爸爸”，娇嗲且诱人。阴茎顶端溢出的腺液一滴一滴坠落，掉在边伯贤小腹上，那处皮肉湿答答黏糊糊，月光下反射着淫靡的光泽——却比不上吃着鸡巴的小穴，那地方湿的跟泉眼似的，淫水被挤出来顺着腿根流下去，床单都湿了。

Chenchen让鸡巴干得浑身发软，大腿根细细打着哆嗦，它抬起屁股再重重落下，啪的一声，皮肉相撞发出脆响。

铛啷啷，鸡巴根部的锁精环挂着的铃铛也发出清脆响动。

“喵呜……”

屁股里含着的龟头顶到敏感位置，穴里软肉缩得好紧，要夹断那根粗大又难看的东西了。Chenchen爽得浑身都发抖，不得不先停下来缓一缓，它大口大口喘着，用撒娇的口吻抱怨肚子要被鸡巴戳破了。

克隆人拐来拐去的、带电的声调比淫荡后穴还叫边伯贤发疯，他克制不住，操干屁股的性器官又胀大一圈。可是锁精环紧紧箍着根部，精液全憋在囊袋里，憋得鸡巴都变成紫红色。折磨得人疼得要命。

自从上次被脖圈勒过一回，边伯贤就上瘾了，对大于快感的疼痛欲罢不能，之后特地去情趣用品店买来做工精致的锁精环，又加上铃铛，每次做爱都戴上这个小玩意儿，一边操Chenchen的屁股一边享受疼痛赋予的刺激。

边伯贤用目光一寸寸奸淫Chenchen的身体，咽了咽干哑的嗓子，恳求道：“Chenchen，爸爸能摘下来了吗？”

“不行……”

猫眼睛斜睨他一眼，一双瞳仁让生理性泪水浸泡，好似没入水底的黑玛瑙，澄澈透亮，可是泛红的眼尾摄人心魂，边伯贤想移开视线——否则胯下二两肉非得被锁精环搞残废不可。

“今天说好了，我射了，爸爸才能射。”

Chenchen说着，从边伯贤身上坐起，松松垮垮的后穴里涌出一大股淫水，啪嗒，啪嗒，正正好落在龟头上。鸡巴跳了几下，锁精环上的铃铛也跟着响。

克隆人撑着双臂半趴在边伯贤上方，猫眼睛直勾勾盯着后者，“但是我今天不想让爸爸舔……”

言下之意，想尝试被操到射精的滋味。

难题。

但边伯贤还是愿意了。或者说，他非常想让Chenchen用后面高潮。有了情事以来，几乎次次都是把Chenchen舔到高潮，脑子里有个声音告诉他不妨试试这么做，不妨看着Chenchen如何因为他的操干而尖叫着射精。

他抱起他的克隆人放在飘窗上，又提起一对脚踝骨分开放，两条细腿呈M字形大大敞着，松垮穴眼儿一张一缩，像饥渴的嘴等着被喂饱。

边伯贤忍耐着生理上的疼痛，也享受着精神上的快感，挺腰直直干进松软后穴。

“喵……”

Chenchen叫了一声，隐隐露出的上下獠牙间牵连着口水，猫眼睛没了焦距，一副爽得魂儿都快没了的样子。边伯贤绷紧后腰大开大合操干小穴，公狗似的，激烈且凶狠地用他那根东西在Chenchen身体里留下气味。可是下面真的很疼，动了没一会儿就不得不放慢动作，甚至想些工作上的事情，好让欲望没那么强烈。

克隆人察觉到，轻蔑地笑了一声，抬起脚用脚掌摩挲边伯贤的胸口，色情意味十足地点了点紧绷的胸肌，最后，脚尖勾起男人的下巴，嗤笑道：“昨天还能戴着这个射出来，今天就不行了吗？爸爸好差劲……”

边伯贤勉强回应：“真的很疼……Chenhen饶了爸爸好吗？”

“不要。”

克隆人果断拒绝他的要求，又故意夹紧后穴，而后当着他的面开始自慰，喵呜喵呜地淫叫，叫得边伯贤头皮都发麻。

猫终于学会主导，并且应有自如，这是好事，他的目的达到了，该高兴的，可为什么还是不知足呢？

边伯贤悄悄叹口气，弯下腰亲吻Chenchen的眼角，舌尖一下下舔舐那处，卷翘睫毛快速翕动着，搔痒了嘴唇。

吻来到耳垂，边伯贤舔着耳廓，低语道：“爸爸喜欢Chenchen，很爱Chenchen……”

猫眼睛突然睁圆，吃着鸡巴的小穴剧烈痉挛起来，克隆人在他身下抖索着射了，白汁混进穴里流出的淫水，整片下体湿得可怕。

边伯贤没有立刻拔出来，而是就着这个姿势取下锁精环，掐着Chenchen的腿根疯了般抽插一阵便也射了进去。他趴在Chenchen身上喘了半天才抽出已经疲软的器官，没了堵住后穴的东西，大股大股精液从松垮穴眼儿里涌出来。指尖沾了一些，他放在嘴里含吮着，闭上眼享受那股味道。

“Chenchen尝起来好甜……”

边伯贤说着，蹲下来，和之前每次做爱一样，耐心地为Chenchen舔干净泥泞下体。

克隆人垂着眼帘，懒洋洋看科学家先生如何伺候自己，时不时被舌头刺激得痉挛抽搐。末了，它偎在边伯贤怀里，轻声问：“爸爸为什么要创造我呢？”

边伯贤喉头一哽，盘算该如何回答Chenchen的问题。

Chenchen从来没有问过这件事，只按照他说得去做，他说什么就做什么，信奉真理一般信奉那句“爸爸说得就是对的”。

踟蹰间，Chenchen又问：“爸爸以前的伤口是谁给的？另一个我吗？”

“不，爸爸只有一个Chenchen……”

他避重就轻回答问题，但是他忘了克隆人一半的基因来自于自己，自然就继承了他天生就有的敏锐敏感。

猫眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着边伯贤，没了情欲，这样的眸子让人感到堂皇。

“是谁？”Chenchen问。

边伯贤避开对方灼灼目光，低着头思忖半晌，再开口时，说话声调满是苦味，“录像带里的那种人。”

简短一言便足以知晓自己诞生前它的创造者都做了什么，然而克隆人并没有太多惊讶情绪，仿佛一早就料到，提问也只是想确定心中答案而已。

Chenchen轻笑出声：“爸爸是变态。”

意外地，边伯贤竟然放松下来，“对，爸爸就是变态。”说罢，捏着Chenchen的下巴凑过去接吻，手指尖娴熟地挠着对方后颈，猫科动物特有的咕噜噜声响从克隆人喉间溢出。

“喜欢爸爸……”

Chenchen一边接吻一边含糊不清地向边伯贤告白。一遍一遍告白，害科学家先生开始心烦意乱。

 

别那么看我，谁没有点儿怪癖啊……你敢说你没有吗？你敢说没幻想过跟你的情人玩什么强奸游戏？这世上人人都是变态，只是有些人藏得很深而已，我不过是把这些癖好表露出来。

俱乐部？是，我承认，我去过那种地方，为了我的目的去找一些人，但是他们太没用了，不管做什么都不能让我满意。废物。

对，你说得没错，癖好不单单是癖好，我也说过啊，癖好是从我的目的中衍生出来，是目的的附属品。

什么目的？天……你到现在还没明白过来吗？闹半天我刚才说了一堆废话——好好，我老实回答，别让他们用枪指着我的脑袋。

 

公寓所在的小区有不少流浪猫，边伯贤抽着烟虚着眼睛看那些流浪动物。猫咪们或躺或趴，享受冬日难得一见的阳光，有几只打了个呵欠，露出四颗尖尖獠牙。他想起家里那只猫。扔了烟，拿起副驾位置放的购物袋下车上楼。

一如既往，Chenchen用扑的方式扑倒边伯贤，骑在他身上脆生生喊了声“爸爸”，尾巴因为高兴而甩来甩去。

吃过饭，边伯贤拿出一早买好的羊毛呢连衣裙递给Chenchen，“我们现在可以出门了。”

同为克隆人，Chenchen和Sehun的待遇差不多。它和Sehun一样，白天被锁在房间里不得离开半步，七八十平方大小的公寓就是克隆人全部的活动范围。但它比Sehun的处境稍微好一些——边伯贤并不会把它锁在书房里，甚至会趁夜深带它出门散步。

不过猫耳朵和猫尾巴确实是个麻烦。耳朵还好，戴上帽子便可遮挡住。但是，尾巴要怎么处理呢？

众所周知，猫科动物在很多时候控制不了自己的尾巴，换句话来说，尾巴是它们表达情绪的载体，高兴了尾巴会摇，烦躁了，尾巴摇得更厉害。

Chenchen的一半基因来自于活泼好动的布偶猫，这便意味着一旦出门发现新事物它就会显得非常激动——众目睽睽之下，突然有一截动物尾巴从外表是人类的生物身后冒出来，甚至晃来晃去，天知道会给边伯贤带来多大麻烦。

Chenchen好懂事，见边伯贤左右为难便主动提出不一定要去散步。在家里也很好，只要和爸爸待在一起就很好。

边伯贤被打动，抱着Chenchen吻了又吻。

可他还是想带克隆人出门。尤其见多了带着宠物散步的路人，他那点儿心思盘踞脑海迟迟不散。是，他的确答应了Chenchen不把它当作宠物看待，但答应是一回事，行动与否就是另一回事。

 

你看，我这个人是不是特别卑劣？

 

就那种想炫耀的心情，想告诉世人他有一样珍贵至极的宝物，宝物是他的，谁都别想染指，包括宝物本身在内，也别想逃出手掌心。这些意识逼迫着他催促着他，终究还是没能克制住。

下班回公寓的路上，边伯贤绕去商场买了条咖色的羊毛呢连衣裙。设计样式很简单，没有花哨的荷叶边衣领，也不是夸张的喇叭袖——袖口缝了抽带，倒是可以系一个可爱的蝴蝶结——高腰，长裙摆，长及脚踝上方。就连营业员都夸他品味不错，还说做他的女朋友一定很幸福。

女朋友？边伯贤抬了抬眉梢，心说那可不是女朋友，是神明。

Chenchen接过连衣裙，不解地望着边伯贤，“穿这个？”

“对，只有连衣裙能藏好你的尾巴。”

Chenchen挑高眉头，“但我不是女孩子。”

边伯贤伸手把克隆人搂进怀里，温柔地亲吻对方脸颊，“谁说只有女孩子能穿连衣裙？发明裙子的人也没说过男性不能穿。”

这话听上去荒唐，但细想确实如此，且不说越来越开放的现代社会，20世纪以前的东亚不分男女都穿着类似裙子的衣服，而中世纪的欧洲男性贵族甚至穿高跟鞋——哦，对了，高跟鞋一开始就是给男人穿的。

边伯贤的偷换概念让Chenchen动摇，克隆人咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，最后乖乖换上这件连衣裙。

长了猫耳猫尾巴的生物穿着他精挑细选的衣服站在那儿，供他观赏，边伯贤高兴得眼睛都笑弯，直夸Chenchen漂亮，又说即便耳朵和尾巴露出来也不会惹人怀疑——最多当克隆人是喜欢cosplay的普通人。

然而Chenchen并未因边伯贤的夸奖动心，它摸着身上的连衣裙，轻声说：“爸爸喜欢我穿，那我穿就是了。”

心烦意乱的情绪再次浮出水面，边伯贤鬼使神差问：“Chenchen为什么这么听爸爸的话？”

猫眼睛眨动几下，水润瞳孔映着面前人的倒影，“因为爸爸说得就是对的，”

Chenchen顿了顿，继续掷地有声地答：“因为Chenchen喜欢爸爸。”

“……你知道喜欢是什么吗？”

猫眼睛低垂了，复而抬起，握着边伯贤的手放去胸口，“这里跳得很快，就是爱的。”

一切一切复刻了Chenchen诞生伊始的场景——克隆人浑身赤裸坐在他怀里，让他感受它的心跳，轻声告诉他心跳的很快便是喜欢。

但是克隆人这次说得是“爱”——爱这个字眼在被创造出来那一刻就包含了世间最复杂的意味、最复杂的情感，亦有最沉重的责任，哪怕是普通人类也不敢轻言，可他的克隆人就这样说出来了，是因为不明了便可以轻易说出吗？宛如无知孩童，可以对自己眼中的未知事物大胆提问大胆回答，仗着天真无辜，说些让人啼笑皆非的话——

不，Chenchen不是Sehun，Chenchen有成年人的情绪感知能力，说过了，去掉猫耳朵和猫尾巴它就是普通的成年人，既然如此，为什么还能轻易说出“爱”这个字呢？

答案在边伯贤心中若隐若现，他看向Chenchen的眼睛，澄澈透亮的眸子里尽是他的倒影，倒影被水光感染，感染得变得温柔。

或许张艺兴说得没错，所谓的知道和拥有不过是他的错觉而已。

 

好在冬日夜晚的街道没有太多行人，Chenchen在连衣裙外面又套了件长款大衣，即使露出尾巴尖也没人发现。

边伯贤握着Chenchen的手放进大衣口袋，带他的克隆人沿着人行道散步。

今天天气不错，能看见月亮，月光笼罩他们，周身都泛起浅浅光晕。

布偶猫的基因在Chenchen身体里作祟，克隆人兴奋极了，睁圆猫眼睛东张西望，嘴上也不停问东问西。边伯贤耐心为它一一解答，丝毫没有面对旁人时不耐烦的态度。

路过甜品店，Chenchen被橱窗里摆着的蛋糕吸引目光，脸都贴在玻璃上，渔夫帽下的耳朵抖了抖。

“边伯贤，我想吃那个。”手指尖指向其中一块草莓蛋糕，Chenchen回头巴巴看着边伯贤。

为了不惹人注意，他要求克隆人在外面要喊他的全名——好吧，他承认，听见Chenchen喊他爸爸就会性欲勃发——他可不想被性欲迷昏头，按着Chenchen打野战之类的。

边伯贤点点头，“我进去买，你在这儿乖乖等我，不许乱跑。”

克隆人应了他的要求，眨巴着亮晶晶的猫眼睛站在店外等他。

橱窗里摆的是展示品，店员告诉边伯贤草莓蛋糕还在做最后装饰，烦他再稍微等等。他向来不喜欢等，可是Chenchen想要，那等一等也是可以忍的。

等候的空档，边伯贤冲外面的Chenchen比了个手势，克隆人嘿然一乐，连衣裙摆晃了晃——猫咪高兴的表现。

“是女朋友吗？”店员问道，“请她也进来吧，外面很冷。”

边伯贤笑了笑没说话，店员便也不好意思再问，半晌，他主动说道：“是我养得猫，很可爱吧。”说话时，眉宇间都是洋洋自得。

店员有些诧异，以为是情侣间甜腻的爱称，便顺嘴夸边伯贤是非常温柔的男人——温柔？要是店员知道他天天在家和Chenchen作什么，温柔这种字眼恐怕打死也不会说出来。

蛋糕好了，店员在做最后的打包工作，到底是大牌子的店铺，蛋糕盒上的蝴蝶结都系得很漂亮。

“慢走，欢迎下次光临。”

边伯贤点头示意，拎着蛋糕盒走出店铺。

却不见Chenchen。

浑身都发冷，边伯贤疯了一般喊着克隆人的名字，走过来走过去找那道熟悉身影。天很黑，路灯也不是很亮，找起来便很困难。绕着蛋糕店转了几圈也没找到，他控制不住去设想那些可怕后果——每一种都害他直冒冷汗。

“Chenchen！Chenchen——对不起……”

被认错的路人奇怪的看了眼他，后悔油然而生。

真不该带Chenchen出来！

见鬼的炫耀心！

边伯贤抹了把脸，无助地站在路边，睁大眼睛试图找到正确身影，从这头看到那头，又从那头看回来，当视线扫过黑漆漆的巷口，有什么东西在那儿小幅度晃着。

尾巴……

“Chenchen！”

他三步并做两步跑过去，克隆人却没理他，仍然直勾勾盯着漆黑的巷子。

“Chenchen？”

他顺着目光朝里面看，太黑了，除了垃圾桶的轮廓，什么都看不见。

“里面有什么？”

猫眼睛散发着渗人的光，边伯贤知道，这是猫科动物特有的一样本领——即使周围黑的伸手不见五指，它们也能看清藏在黑暗里的东西。

蓦地，猫眼睛快速眨动几下，Chenchen回头冲边伯贤笑，“没什么，一只野猫而已。”

克隆人模样诚恳语气诚恳，怎么看都不像撒谎——倒也是，这个时间这个地点，有野猫很正常，Chenchen被野猫吸引离开他的视线范围也是出于见到同类的本能。

边伯贤放下心里悬着的石头，“走吧，回去吧。”说着，牵起Chenchen的手塞进衣兜。

克隆人反而甩开边伯贤，指向不远处的公园，“我想去那儿。”

“不行，很晚了。”

克隆人没理会他的拒绝，径直朝公园走去。背影好似孤傲的猫，不接受人类的驯服。边伯贤只好快步跟上去，左右张望一眼，揽过Chenchen的肩膀装作是约会的普通情侣。

好在这个时间段的公园已经没有什么人。警惕过头的科学家先生放下心来，由着Chenchen走在前面。没走几步，克隆人停下来蹲在灌木丛前，喵呜喵呜叫了几声，几只三花猫从灌木丛后面钻出来，戒备地看着他们，甚至发出威胁低吼。

被威胁的对象一个看上去很平静，压根不在乎似的，一个却紧张不已——边伯贤是后者——连忙赶走那几只野猫，没好气地责备道：“你可真无聊，没事招惹它们。”

Chenchen耸耸肩膀，不以为然，“我没有招惹，我只是让它们离开这儿。”

离开？

“嗯。”

边伯贤眯了眯眼睛，“你觉得它们威胁你了。”

“可能吧——是因为我身体里猫的基因吗？”

Chenchen难得问他这方面的问题，问题引起边伯贤的好奇心，以及那么一点儿戒备。他问：“怎么突然问这个？”

克隆人露出茫然表情，“我只是好奇自己为什么长了猫耳朵和猫尾巴，为什么不像Sehun那样，纯粹是个人类。”

问题问到点子上了。

戒备陡然放大。边伯贤一时语塞，迟迟回答不上。

猫眼睛直勾勾看过来，看得他那颗心突突直跳，“为什么？爸爸？”

边伯贤讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖，支支吾吾地答道：“实验而已，人畜基因结合的实验。”

“人畜基因结合？人类的基因结合猫科动物的基因，是这样吗？”

“是。”

“为什么要做这种实验？”Chenchen又问。

“因为……”边伯贤攥紧藏在衣兜里的手，以免面上暴露真实想法，自嘲道：“因为爸爸是变态啊……”

“变态？但我觉得用疯子形容更好。”

克隆人一针见血指出他的心理，他一阵慌张，却也得意——

 

看，我的实验是不是非常成功？Chenchen完美继承了我骨子里的敏锐——不，或者该说……在某种角度上，Chenchen是另一个我，所以它非常了解我的想法。

 

边伯贤笑起来，咧着嘴角，眼底有隐隐疯癫。手指尖从帽沿下伸进去，揉了揉克隆人的猫耳朵。

“是，”他点点头，“爸爸既是变态也是疯子。”

克隆人解开大衣纽扣，拎起连衣裙裙摆，月光下，细瘦白净的双腿暴露在外，白色棉质的堆堆袜拥挤于脚踝处，往上是泛着粉色的膝盖，再往上，是白色三角裤，已经勃起的阴茎将内裤撑起小帐篷。藏在腿后的猫尾巴甩来甩去，蓬松毛发擦过皮肉，痒意钻进骨头跑去心底。

“爸爸让我穿裙子不单是为了藏好尾巴，是吧？”Chenchen说，“是想操着穿裙子的我，对不对？”

最真实的想法顷刻间被克隆人点破。

然而边伯贤丝毫不慌张，他蹲下来，手掌抚弄Chenchen的小腿，用鼻尖蹭了蹭被内裤包着的阴茎，嗅着那股腺液味道，而后伸出舌头直直舔过。

“唔……”

Chenchen两手发软，手里的裙摆落下，盖在边伯贤脑袋上，如果这时候有人路过，会发现外表可爱的“女孩子”下体隆起好大的鼓包。

边伯贤有些发闷的声音从裙子底下飘出来，“爸爸是变态，”他舔了舔Chenchen的大腿根，“爸爸喜欢Chenchen穿裙子。”

“喵……啊……”

Chenchen让他舔得站都站不稳，不得不靠着身后的树，两腿分开，腿根剧烈地哆嗦着。

边伯贤勾下内裤，勃起的阴茎差点弹到他脸上，就算碰到也没关系，因为接下来还要品尝Chenchen射出来的精液。他张嘴含住那根粉嫩的小鸡巴，手指也探去股间，浅浅戳着后穴入口。被他调教到敏感至极的部位早已张开一丝缝，就等着他的手指进去，甚至主动分泌淫水好做润滑。

热烫的、软软的舌头裹着那根东西，嘴唇包住牙齿，边伯贤温柔且熟练地为Chenchen做口交。埋在后穴的手指也缓缓抽插着，指关节弓起，顶开层层叠叠的软肉。

Chenchen不得不咬住手背以免淫乱的呻吟声被谁听见。它快站不住了，爸爸的舌头那么烫，烫得身上出了好多汗，也好软，又那样灵活，顶开铃口模仿性交动作戳着，腺液都被“操”出来。爸爸的手指跟爸爸的鸡巴一样好用，穴里被抠挖着，直流淫水。就连大腿根都不放过，爸爸咬着那儿留下浅红色牙印。

Chenchen实在无法忍耐了，不由自主松开咬在嘴里的手背，喵呜一声，叫得像撒娇。

含了春情的叫声鼓励边伯贤更加卖力伺候Chenchen，他加快手指抽插后穴的频率，穴里发出咕啾咕啾的声音，和Chenchen的淫叫声一样好听。他听着，胯下那根东西硬得发疼。但是现在还在外面，口交已经是极限了，得回去，回到公寓那张床上，他躺在那儿，Chenchen骑在他身上，发情的母猫一般用穴眼儿奸淫鸡巴。

怀揣着这些淫乱臆想，边伯贤猛地收紧口腔，一股黏腻白汁射进喉咙，齿缝也被填满。被手指操干的后穴喷了水，剧烈痉挛抽搐，手指抽出来后，淫水大股大股地涌出，尾巴，裙子，都被弄湿了。

而Chenchen早就发不出声音，睁圆眼睛大口喘着，两腿一软，将将要跌坐在地。边伯贤及时扶住它，用裙摆胡乱擦干净涂满精液和淫水的下体，而后顶了顶胯，鼓囊囊的一团东西贴着Chenchen的小腹蹭来蹭去。

“回家吧，”他低语道，“回家让爸爸操屁股，好吗？”

Chenchen枕着他的肩膀，双手抓紧他的衣服，缓缓点了点头。

“好……”

 

对了，我说过吗？那只流浪猫。

那只猫啊……是母猫。它还发情给我看呢，躺在地上露出又白又软的肚皮，脑袋蹭着我的手，喵呜喵呜地叫，我摸着它的时候还把屁股翘起来，后面正在流水的地方我看得一清二楚。

它把我当公猫，求我跟它交配。但可惜我不是公猫，我是变态，还是个疯子，在它抛弃我之后我满脑子想得都是如何让它回到我身边，乖乖的，不抗拒我，哪儿都不去。

复刻？不不，艺兴那种才是复刻，我的……是复生。

死而复生。


	4. Chapter 4

死而复生。

他一字一句向面前男人重复。

我……我想让他死而复生，我真的很想他……

男人镜片下的一双眼睛因为诧异而略微睁圆，接着，轻轻叹气，道，你想过吗？即便成功了，他也不一定再是他，克隆人始终是独立的个体。

我知道……

小屋外面传来鸮声，猫耳朵捕捉到，抖了几下。

Chenchen抬起眼，满目愁苦。

我就是克隆人，我当然明白，可……可我有什么办法呢？我太想他了……

面前坐着的男人抿紧嘴唇，而后试探性问道，你和伯贤，你们……是我想的那种关系吗？

猫眼睛里的愁苦消散了些许，变得明亮，他侧着头回忆起来，半晌，回答道，我们一直都是——爸爸没告诉过你？

爸爸？

对，我一直叫他爸爸。

男人耸了耸肩膀，说，伯贤很少跟我讲你们的事——对了，他倒是提过一只流浪猫。

Chenchen猛地打了个寒噤，惊慌地看向对面男人。

“是一只长了双蓝眼睛的流浪猫吗？”

“是——你知道？”

Chenchen突然就笑起来，动作是微笑的动作，笑容里却满是苦涩。

“原来不是我做梦。”

 

也不是天天晚上都腻在一起的。

尤其最近，边伯贤经常是下班后再等到深夜返回研究所。回去做什么也不告诉Chenchen，只让Chenchen先睡觉别等他。但克隆人习惯了他的陪伴——或者说，骨子里认定了必须有他的陪伴——往往是等到人回来才肯乖乖睡觉。某次甚至等到了天亮。

彼时，当边伯贤打开门看见Chenchen抱膝蜷缩在沙发上，一双猫眼睛困得直打架，见他回来，努力睁大眼睛委屈兮兮地说“你怎么才回来”，又抱怨自己肚子好饿却不敢出去买夜宵。边伯贤立时感到愧疚。忍着生理和心理的疲惫，走过去抱住他的克隆人。

“对不起……”

Chenchen在他怀里仰起头，猫眼睛布满红血丝，“糖吃完了。”

边伯贤这才发现茶几上堆了好多好多糖纸，他想了想，重又穿上刚脱下没几分钟的大衣，“我们出去买。”

“不去，”Chenchen摇了摇头，“爸爸该睡觉了。”

克隆人贴心到让他觉得窝心。

边伯贤一时无话，勉强打起精神，脸上也挤出还算灿烂的笑容，牵着Chenchen的手回卧室。

Chenchen躲在被窝里只露出一双猫眼睛，比起方才的疲倦，要睡觉了却显得好明亮。它直勾勾看着边伯贤，但什么都没说。

“别看我了，快睡觉。”

“不走吗？”Chenchen问道，“不会等我睡着以后再走吧？”

边伯贤扒拉开自己的眼睛，和Chenchen一样，眼白布满了红血丝，“你看我都困成这样了，走哪里去。”

Chenchen放下心来，手指尖勾着边伯贤的手指尖，而后闭上眼，很快便有细微的鼾声溢出唇瓣。

然而边伯贤怎都无法入睡。

最近这样忙碌是因为帮助张艺兴研究并且改造Sehun的性格。性格这回事虽然大部分依靠后天环境养成，但实际上，根深蒂固的那部分则是骨子里天生就带来的——

遗传学不就是这样吗？好友固执地解释道，父母的性格通过基因遗传给孩子，找到这部分，然后最大限度的开发、改造现有的部分，说不定就可以还原原本的世勋。

好友被固执蒙蔽了双眼，疯疯癫癫说着不靠谱的傻话。

边伯贤也劝过，劝张艺兴不如就接受现在的Sehun，毕竟性格改造这回事说白了就是空谈——比起生理，心理是生而为人最不稳定因素之一。实验根本不会成功。

但是好友不听他的劝，成日在实验室熬夜就为了改造Sehun的性格，熬得心力交瘁，人都快垮了。他实在看不下去，主动提出帮忙。

夜深人静的实验室，张艺兴盯着躺在无菌实验室里的Sehun，自言自语般说道，我一直很羡慕你，你给了Chenchen生命，让他自行生长。

边伯贤苦笑两声——自行生长？要是忽略他强行教给Chenchen的“课程”，倒能算得上自行生长。

我也不过是个疯子。他自嘲。做违背道德的人畜基因结合实验。

人人都以为自嘲只是自嘲，但边伯贤非常明白这番话中“自嘲”究竟占了几分——零分。他真的是疯子。为了达成“复生”这个最真实的目的而窃取国家一级机密研究资料，实验成功后又逼着Chenchen学那些东西。可不是又疯又变态。

蓦地，脑海里闪过一个念头，虽是流星般转瞬即逝，却让边伯贤骨头发冷——

疯子是因为有执念才疯魔。

所以从某种角度来说，他，张艺兴，他们毫无差别。

 

当然至于了。我那时候才念小五，心理阴影，懂吗？我天天都做噩梦，血糊糊的梦，梦里面是尖叫、断肢，我看到自己躲在那儿，连一步都不敢迈出去。

 

晚饭后，边伯贤还在思忖如何告诉Chenchen他今晚还是要去研究所，克隆人却突然发话，问他，我能跟爸爸一起出门吗？我……糖吃完了。

说是想去买橙子味的棒棒糖，但边伯贤明白，Chenchen是想和他一起去研究所。

两个克隆人同时出现，还是在监控严密的研究所，天知道稍有不慎会惹来多大麻烦。可不忍心再看一次Chenchen熬夜等他。单是去想象熬红的猫眼睛，自己那颗心便好似泡进柠檬水，泡得又酸又张。

他是怎么了？怎么变得这般容易心软？不是早就下决心了吗？被那只流浪猫抛弃之后，失去了所有感知，于是决定再不会为任何人事物找回感知——

为什么，觉得感知回来了？

“好吧，”边伯贤替Chenchen戴好渔夫帽，“我们去买糖。”

猫尾巴因为高兴而大幅度甩来甩去，Chenchen冲他咧开嘴笑，隐隐可见四颗尖尖小小的獠牙。

边伯贤鬼使神差去触碰獠牙，克隆人变了眼神，主动张开嘴含住他的手指，用獠牙轻轻啃着。不疼，反而觉得痒，心痒那种。舌尖卷起手指尖，舌头上的倒刺划过指腹，酥麻感在指尖炸开。噼噼啪啪，脑子里也炸开烟火。边伯贤头皮都麻了。

他掐着Chenchen的下颌骨迫使对方仰头承受亲吻。倒刺便划过他的舌头，舌头比指腹更加敏感，敏感害小腹涌起阵阵热流，腿间那根东西硬得发疼。

幻想乍现。边伯贤不受控制地幻想被Chenchen口交是何感觉。克隆人有猫的基因，舌头上便生了倒刺。刚才只是接吻就被倒刺引发欲望，要是再让这些倒刺刮一刮敏感得要命的下体——天……恐怕只舔上一口就能射满Chenchen的嘴巴。

他用勃起的下体撞了撞Chenchen，一边接吻，一边含糊不清问：“爸爸能碰Chenchen吗？”

猫眼睛朦朦胧胧的，满是水汽。Chenchen握住他的手从衣服下摆伸进去，引他触碰胸口，又主动挺起胸去碰他的手掌。

“Chenchen是爸爸的。”

克隆人说话声好轻，话尾习惯性带着近似撒娇的音调，可话语的意味并不是撒娇——它那样专注地看着他，含了期盼含了喜悦地看着他。

霎时间想起那只流浪猫。

砰地一声，边伯贤把Chenchen按在墙上，张嘴咬住对方颈侧脆弱的大动脉，叼着那处皮肉磨牙似的啃咬。Chenchen吃了痛，呜咽着细细发抖，却没有推开他，甚至侧过头好方便他磨牙。案板上的鱼肉一般，任由边伯贤宰割。

“为什么不反抗呢？”边伯贤抚着Chenchen的脸颊，“明明很疼。”

克隆人垂首枕着他的肩膀，在肩窝那儿蹭了蹭，猫耳朵尖的毛发蹭得人好痒。

“爸爸都没有喊疼……”

言下之意，藤条抽得后背满是青紫，他都没有喊过一声疼。

神明对他感同身受。他却无地自容。

“很喜欢我吗？”边伯贤又问。

而Chenchen还是那句回答：这里跳得很快，是爱的。

边伯贤抬了抬眉梢，鬼使神差问道：“会不要我吗？”

近在咫尺的呼吸有一瞬凝滞，Chenchen抬起头望向边伯贤，“为什么不要你？”

反问令边伯贤喉咙发紧，他咽了咽嗓子，说话声干涩：“我……是变态——还是个疯子。”

“疯子从来不说自己是疯子，”克隆人目光灼灼，“变态也从来不承认自己是变态。”

回答完全出乎意料。

边伯贤突然发觉自己根本不了解遗传学究竟是怎么一回事——明明成功造出首例人畜基因结合的克隆人，却对克隆这项事物的内在无从知晓。

这是不对的。

Chenchen有他的基因，按理说应该认同他的说法——从生理学角度来讲，他们就是一个人——但Chenchen否定了，那样清醒的否定了。

面前清明的猫眼睛让边伯贤感到恐惧，周围似乎涌起了迷雾，他迷失在他自认最为专业的领域。

 

好友领着另一个克隆人走进实验室的时候，边伯贤正拿着一根逗猫棒晃来晃去。

来研究所的路上经过宠物店，他起了玩心，买了逗猫棒回来。Chenchen看见逗猫棒那一刻瞳孔都放大了，猫尾巴绷得笔直，作势要扑向边伯贤。

“不能在实验室捣乱，乖乖的就陪你玩，”他点了点克隆人的鼻尖，“答应爸爸。”

Chenchen抿紧嘴角，两片薄唇都抿成一条笔直的线，“嗯！我乖乖的！”

停了停，它又脆生生说：“如果我乖乖的，爸爸就要跟我做爱。”

……直球，招架不住的直球。

刚才急着去研究所，虽然很想进入这具他痴迷至极的身体，但边伯贤还是忍住了，欲望发泄给Chenchen的嘴唇和脖颈，皮肉上有好几处属于他的牙印。

等到了实验室，好友还没过来，Chenchen又总是去看纸袋里的逗猫棒，边伯贤没了脾气，便发生了上述一幕。

张艺兴对Chenchen的到来有些惊讶，用眼神询问边伯贤，后者无奈地笑了笑，意思就是“我实在不忍心它独自留在家里”。好友仿佛被触动，下意识看了眼另一个克隆人。

“我去买咖啡，等我回来再开始。”

说罢，离开实验室下到地下停车场。

研究所建在郊外半山，山脚下有个小镇，镇子不大，该有的倒是都有。边伯贤熟门熟路走进小小的咖啡馆。咖啡馆里没什么客人，店员正在打瞌睡，见边伯贤来，熟络地向他打招呼。惯例两杯冰美式和一杯冰摩卡。本来还有Sehun的冰巧克力，但是克隆人在提取脑细胞后总会有呕吐现象，为了身体着想，张艺兴叮嘱他不必替Sehun买。

等候时，边伯贤百无聊赖看着镇上的街景。这会儿夜深了，街道上除了偶尔闪过的车灯光，要隔很久才能看到行人。他盯着路灯发愣，数着不断扑向灯火的小虫子。

飞蛾扑火。脑海应景地浮现这四个字。

怨不得人人总这样说，因为人人都如此。

他叹了口气，转身回到收银台前等咖啡做好。就在转身的那一刻，有个黑糊糊的影子从眼角余光闪过。警惕心让他走出店外查看。原本形状柔和的眼睛变得凌厉，从左到右细细扫视了一圈。没发现任何。

好吧……可能是疲劳过度眼花了。

带着咖啡回到实验室的时候，好友仍然保持一筹莫展的状态。边伯贤轻轻放下两杯冰美式，又把冰摩卡递给Chenchen。克隆人弯着猫眼睛笑得好开心，捧着饮料吸溜吸溜，猫尾巴尖也晃啊晃的。边伯贤的牙齿下意识发痒，直想把Chenchen的尾巴叼在嘴里好好咬一咬，然后色情地揉捏尾巴根部，听Chenchen发出柔软诱人的呻吟声。

“怎么了？”Chenchen无辜地问。

“没、没什么。”

边伯贤局促极了，几乎是逃回电脑前。心跳砰砰作响，好半天不能平息。

 

虽然克隆人从未见过他工作时的一面，但骨子里的布偶猫基因让克隆人生来乖巧，乖乖坐在角落看他们忙碌。嘴里叼着来研究所之前买得橙子味棒棒糖，一双猫眼睛好奇地东张西望。

等候的时间有些无聊，张艺兴看了看角落的Chenchen，压低声音问：“他怎么这么乖？”

边伯贤挺得意的，半开玩笑说是自己教得好。

“你？”

“我。”

你教他什么了？

秘密。

……无聊。

“对了，”好友似乎想起什么，比了个手势问道：“你还纠结那个问题吗？”

“哪个？”

“知道和拥有。”

边伯贤一时哑然，回想着Chenchen这段时间以来的言行，沉吟片刻，说：“可能真的是我的错觉吧——怎么突然想起问这个？”

“你看，理论上来讲，克隆人是本体的完美复制，应该继承了本体所有思想和性格，但我总觉得Sehun不是这样，他好像……好像只是跟世勋长得一模一样，内在却是另一个人——你明白我的意思吗？”

一语惊醒梦中人。

边伯贤手一抖，差点儿扔了手里的冰美式。脑袋里有个声音告诉他，他忽略了世人对于基因克隆最具争议的一点——在一切都是完美复制本体的前提下，克隆人是否能拥有自我，如果拥有自我，还算克隆人吗？

“我倒是在想……”边伯贤拉长话尾音，手撑着脸，指尖轻轻敲打太阳穴，“基因克隆真正的内在到底是什么。”

“怎么说？”

“Chenchen的人类基因来自于我，它理应继承我的看法，但是今天它否定了，你明白吗？它提出了自己的看法。”

好友蹙着眉头，“我们讨论的点有区别吗？”

“？”

“Sehun有世勋完整的基因序列，Chenchen有一半你的基因，他们都是非常完美非常成功的实验品，可他们并不是我们以为的那样，他们好像……好像有了自我。”

边伯贤愣住了。脑袋里嗡的一声，乱糟糟的。却唯独一样清晰——

疯子从来不说自己是疯子，变态也从来不承认自己是变态。

Chenchen的话一字不落浮现于脑海。

Chenchen有了自我。

Chenchen变成了完整的人类。

而人类比猫科动物复杂千百倍。

而正是如此复杂的人类对他说出了“爱”这个字眼。

边伯贤隐隐觉得事情要脱离自己掌控范围。

 

回去的路上，边伯贤带着Chenchen和张艺兴他们分开走。他没有直接回城里，而是绕去了郊外的群山间。

Chenchen扒着窗户看风景，或许是觉得陌生，不解地看向边伯贤。

“带你认路。”

“认路？”

“那边的某座山里藏了一个地窖，”边伯贤指着远处，“以防万一。”

窃取了国家一级机密研究资料，又私自进行人畜基因结合实验，要是不留后路，万一被谁发现Chenchen的存在，天知道他们会得到什么待遇。

汽车停在山脚之下，边伯贤在前面走着，牵着Chenchen的手。七拐八绕，很快就来到某块空地。他左右张望一眼，胡乱踢开层层叠叠的落叶，四四方方的木板露出来。他打开锁，用随身携带的手电筒照了照地窖里面，而后顺着梯子爬下去。

“下来吧，”边伯贤冲Chenchen张开手臂，“爸爸接着你。”

克隆人虽然不解，却还是照着边伯贤的话去做。

啪嗒，吊灯开关按下，灯光照亮整间地窖。地方不大，但是五脏俱全，有生活用品，有床有桌子，甚至有一个简易的卫生间。

边伯贤拉出椅子坐下，拍了拍腿，Chenchen乖乖地坐去他腿上。

“我想你应该知道，基因克隆实验是非法的。”

确实，从边伯贤把它藏在家里不许它独自外出这点就能看出来，然而Chenchen仍不明白边伯贤为什么现在就把自己带来这处。

“我就是害怕……算了，不说这个——”边伯贤换了眼神，几乎是凝重地望着他的克隆人，“如果哪天爸爸不得不把Chenchen藏起来，Chenchen一定要藏好，乖乖的，绝对不能让任何人发现。”

“那你呢？你和我一起吗？”

“我不知道。”

边伯贤无意识地搓着手心，“如果那天真的来了，我们恐怕不能在一起。”

尽管话里话外都是不确定意味，但Chenchen认真了，漆黑瞳孔细细震颤着，猫尾巴甩得很剧烈。低着头，兀自说道：“你不要我了。”

“只是假设——”

“你不要我了。”

“两个人在一起目标很大。”

“你不要我了。”

他的克隆人那样倔强，不理会他的解释，自顾自重复心中所想。

边伯贤烦躁得紧，习惯性刨了刨头发，“我不能让我们都栽进去——”

“栽进哪里？”Chenchen打断他的话头，眯着眼睛，目光锐利。

是啊，栽进哪里呢？监狱？还是……复杂至极的感情？

他们同时陷入沉默，地窖内只有此起彼伏的呼吸声。

Chenchen突然站起来朝地窖出口走去，不理会边伯贤的阻拦，径直爬上梯子离开地窖，回到地面，又径直钻进汽车后排座位，猫一般蜷缩在哪儿，尾巴圈住大半个身子，只给边伯贤留个后脑勺。

又闹脾气了。

边伯贤也没辙了，只得发动汽车沿来时路返回公寓。

一路上，他时不时透过后视镜观察Chenchen，甚至试图用笑话哄克隆人，但无异于石沉大海，Chenchen不理他，任由他嘴皮子说干，就是不理。

到了公寓楼下，边伯贤打开后排车门，示好道，爸爸抱你回去，好吗？Chenchen乜了他一眼，拂开他的手自己下车上楼。

难免想起那只流浪猫。他第一次见到时给流浪猫中午吃剩的便当，猫却始终躲在垃圾桶后面，不愿意出来，警惕地看着他。

心中顿时一阵烦躁。

“Chenchen。”边伯贤抱着手臂面露不快，“你又耍什么脾气。”

“……”

“难道我说得不对吗？你不是小孩子，你应该知道一旦有人发现你是克隆人，我和你，艺兴和Sehun，我们四个都会遭殃，我进监狱不说，你要被他们带走做实验，你懂吗？！”

Chenchen仍然对他不予理会，踮脚站在书架前翻找。

“你找什么？”

当啷，一声脆响，一个挂着铃铛的尿道栓被Chenchen提在手里。

边伯贤倒抽一口冷气，浑身汗毛都竖起来。那东西和锁精环一起买回来，却始终没用过，单独藏在书架顶部。没想到Chenchen发现了，在他不知道的时候发现了。

“我想这东西不是给我用的，”Chenchen冷着眼睛，“对吧？爸爸。”

“……”

“录像带教了我怎么用，我不会弄疼爸爸。”

看着Chenchen朝自己走来，边伯贤下意识往后躲。那东西当然不是给Chenchen用。他悄悄试过一次，疼得要命。克隆人站定在他身前，勾起嘴角，笑意天真且无辜。可眼睛里才没有无辜。好似伏在草丛里的大型猫科动物，准备伺机而动。

“我的确是在闹脾气，”尿道栓一头划过男人的下巴，“爸爸要哄我高兴。”

言毕，三两下解开边伯贤的皮带，自己也蹲下来，学边伯贤对他那般用鼻尖蹭了蹭还是疲软的器官。再简单不过的动作，性器官勃起了。Chenchen张开嘴伸出舌头，隔着内裤舔了口那地方。很明显感觉到肉刺带来的麻痒。边伯贤有一瞬的晃神，连忙扶住手边的书桌，被迫承受更多刺激神经的麻痒感。而当Chenchen扯开他的内裤，用生了倒刺的舌头直直舔过性器官时，他脑袋里立刻嗡嗡作响，下意识抓住Chenchen的发顶，模仿性交动作那样干着对方的嘴巴。

他那根东西太大了，勃起时青筋都暴起，底部还有一根粗壮的肉筋。克隆人的舌头一下下舔着那儿，又用尿道栓刮搔他的大腿根。边伯贤仰起头，粗重喘息溢出唇瓣。他给Chenchen舔过很多次，克隆人单是看都学会了，甚至……甚至比他做得还好。嘴巴张开，含住肉棒吃下去，一直吃到了根部，龟头挤进狭窄喉管，缓缓进出操弄。

生理性反胃害Chenchen红了眼角，眼底也一片水光，待仰头看向边伯贤时，男人被刺激得性欲暴涨，薄汗霎时从皮肉下析出。Chenchen松开嘴里的东西，拿舌头舔弄冠状沟。那地方敏感，舌头上的倒刺刮着那儿，边伯贤要疯了，爽得魂儿都没了。

“爸爸很舒服吗？”Chenchen哑着嗓子问，两根手指捏着龟头揉搓，马眼张开，腺液开始往外涌。

边伯贤忍着快感，气喘吁吁答：“可以了，够了……”

“不行呢。”

Chenchen故意摆出无辜神情，尿道栓一头刮过边伯贤绷得紧紧的下腹，青筋在表皮蜿蜒，伴着尿道栓留下的浅红痕迹，猫眼睛盯着那儿，满眼的兴奋。

克隆人重又含住肉棒，舌尖顶开马眼，几根倒刺像幼猫的爪子尖，抠弄那地方。

边伯贤闷哼一声，差点交代出去，他下意识要躲开，Chenchen却开始揉搓鼓囊囊的囊袋，甚至当着他的面咂了咂嘴，无辜地说：“爸爸的东西好难看，好腥……”

男人勉强笑了笑，想扶起克隆人回卧室床上，又大又软的床上，怎么折腾都行。但克隆人拂开他的手，张开嘴伸出舌头，舌尖正对马眼，很快就有口水滴在那上面。烫得人两腿发软。

Chenchen提起捏在手里的尿道栓，当啷，铃铛晃了几晃。脆响揪回边伯贤的神智，他非常清楚接下来要做什么，然而抗拒被兴奋掩盖，他握住Chenchen的手，手把手那种握法，挺了挺腰，说：“爸爸不好，爸爸哄Chenchen高兴。”

克隆人舔了舔嘴唇，尿道栓一点一点塞进马眼。真的，疼得要命。冷汗都往下掉。可男人满心满眼都是要哄克隆人高兴的念头，他努力让自己放松下来，甚至开始主动把尿道栓往里面塞。

等全部塞进去，汗已经濡湿边伯贤后背。Chenchen也没好到哪儿去。害怕弄疼他，一直都绷着神经，巴掌大的小脸自然也汗涔涔的。

当啷，指尖拨了下铃铛，带动尿道栓，快感痛感一并跃起，沿着脊椎骨，在边伯贤的脑袋里炸开烟火。

Chenchen站起身扫开书桌上碍事的东西，脱了裤子和内裤坐上去，张开双腿，又扒开后穴，穴里早已经湿软，几滴淫水被挤出来流在桌子上。

“进来——”他的神明发号施令，“就那样进来。”

“……会弄伤你。”

“没关系，我不怕疼。”

边伯贤眼里的光暗下去，整个人挤在Chenchen大张的两腿间，扶着肉棒往湿软后穴里塞。又硬又烫的鸡巴和冰凉的铃铛一起进入后穴，嫩肉被撑开，金属物件硌疼了内里，喵，Chenchen下意识发出猫叫。两条细腿缠住边伯贤的腰肢，坠在桌边的尾巴晃来晃去。边伯贤早看那东西不顺眼了，直接抓起来咬在嘴里，一双手扣紧Chenchen的胯骨，大开大合操干肉穴。

Chenchen在他身下扭动着呻吟着，猫眼睛满含春情看着他，目光柔软，边伯贤被看得心底也柔软，自动忽略了撑开马眼的尿道栓，甚至忽略了痛感，疯狗一般占有他的神明。

他弯下腰，尾巴从嘴里滑落，鼻间喷出的热气烫红了Chenchen的脸颊，他喘着粗气问：“Chenchen觉得爸爸是变态吗？”

猫眼睛睁开一丝缝，克隆人被顶得说话声都断断续续，它反问：“为什么……唔……爸爸总觉得……自己是变态？”

边伯贤低下头，自言自语般答：“我过得很痛苦……”

肩胛骨传来一阵暖热，Chenchen抱住他，像抱着孤单无助的孩子，用世间最温柔最动听的声调说：

“以后不会痛苦了，我陪着爸爸，爸爸再也不会做噩梦了。”

轻柔话语好似洪水摧垮了他故作坚强的防线。洪水决堤，淹没噩梦。

 

快天亮了。Chenchen在边伯贤怀里睡着了。晒过太阳的被子盖在他们身上，阳光的味道一丝丝钻进鼻腔，还有Chenchen身上的味道，暖得让人直向就这么一睡不醒。

边伯贤强忍着困意，满目眷恋望着他的神明。手指拨开挡住眼睛的额发。又拨了拨卷翘睫毛。神明被打扰，在他怀里拱来拱去。

“我说过吗？我养过一只流浪猫。”

他自言自语说开来。

“它一开始很怕我，总躲着我，但我天天去看它，给它带饭，盯着他发愣，久而久之，它没那么害怕了，甚至会主动蹭我的脚腕，我知道，那是猫表达喜欢的动作。我喜欢它，它喜欢我，每次想到这些我都高兴的不得了。我们过了一段非常快乐的日子。可是后来……后来学校经常欺负我的人发现了，那些人当着我的面虐待那只猫。”

忆起痛苦往事，边伯贤不得不停下做深呼吸。

“他们用鞋尖踩着它，踩断了四只爪子，把它的毛全剃了，胡子剪了，耳朵剪了，尾巴……尾巴也剪了。甚至用小刀割开它柔软的肚皮，刀尖挑出肠子给我看。我吓得不敢动，不敢阻止他们，不敢救它。一直等他们走了我才敢过去，可是那只猫冲我露出獠牙，不许我靠近半步，它都快死了，却还是硬撑着往前爬，身子底下拖出一道好长好长的血迹，一直延伸到巷子拐角。

“后来——”

边伯贤闭上眼睛，眼前血红一片。

“我再也没见过那只猫。”

 

我窃取机密文件，研究人畜基因结合，花了这么多心血就是为了赎罪，Chenchen是我的救赎。

你明白吗？我唯一的救赎。荒漠里唯一的一朵花。

你们别想碰他一根手指，就算从我的尸体上跨过去，你们想都别想！


	5. Chapter 5

爱与被爱一直是人类最感兴趣的话题之一。

以前念书时候听到同学们讨论，边伯贤悄悄在心里给出自己的答案——被爱。

想得到爱，想被爱。

曾思考过自己为何做出“被爱”的选择，他想，恐怕要拜那只流浪猫所赐。在遭受校园霸凌时期，那只猫是当时唯一的光，每天最期盼的事情便是放学后去找那只猫，和猫咪分享悄悄藏起来的零食，对着它诉苦，对着它倾诉有关将来的幻想。

动物听不懂人类的语言，但是那只猫似乎能听懂。在边伯贤低语如何被欺负时，猫咪总会跳进他怀里蜷缩成一团，仰着瘦巴巴的小脸，喵呜，叫上那么一声。叫声好甜，少年被感染得欢喜，忘了恐惧忘了烦闷，举起猫咪亲昵地蹭来蹭去。

 

那是我一生中最快乐的时光。

 

但快乐的时光总是短暂。甚至转瞬即逝。不留给人多余可供缅怀的机会，肥皂泡泡一般，啪，破了。

边伯贤仍然记得自己如何被那些人推搡着进了小巷，他们把他当没有痛觉的生物，一脚接一脚踹在肚子上腿上，敲他的后脑勺，嘲笑他是窝囊废。然后当着他的面毁了他唯一的光。

流浪猫惨死于眼前给了边伯贤巨大刺激，又恰好是性格培养最重要的小学阶段。需要花费一辈子去治愈。

Chenchen作为救赎降临于这个世界。那些逼迫克隆人学习的课程都是边伯贤荒诞却也可悲的赎罪行为。

他是这样想的，要切身体会那只流浪猫当时所遭受的痛苦，只有这样做心里才会好受一些，噩梦才会少出现一些。

以吾之身，感受汝切肤之痛。非常公平。

然而时至今日，边伯贤看不清自己想从Chenchen那儿得到什么了，救赎吗？不能阻止暴行带来的负罪感从而生出的救赎——似乎也不尽然，想要更多的、从小就很少得到的某种东西。

这是不是从侧面证明自己的感知回来了？

思及此，边伯贤难免再想起Chenchen那天安慰他的话：

[以后不会痛苦了，我陪着爸爸，爸爸再也不会做噩梦了。]

Chenchen说话总是那样，声音清亮，话尾带着拐来拐去的语调，仅仅是音色都让人心情愉快。

何况说得是足以打动他的话。

话语入耳，目的，执念，多年以来的苦楚，顷刻间崩塌碎裂。

 

“Chenchen。”

克隆人应声回头，猫眼睛眨了几下，嘴角扯开，呲着一对尖尖獠牙冲边伯贤笑。男人穿好大衣，又把克隆人的衣服和鞋子拿起来，仔细替对方穿戴整齐。

“走吧，该去看看Sehun了。”

克隆人不笑了，猫眼睛也变得愁苦。

“怎么了？去找Sehun玩儿不高兴吗？”

“不是……”

察觉到克隆人突然失落的怪异，边伯贤坐在沙发上，握住Chenchen柔软双手，由下至上温柔地望着对方。

“是想爸爸陪着你吗？”

“不是……爸爸不能出去。”

他的克隆人什么时候占有欲这么强了？

“为什么？”

Chenchen低下头咬紧唇瓣，半晌才抬起一双猫眼睛，眼底愁苦不散，“那天……那天我看见的不是流浪猫。”

那天？买蛋糕那天？那天边伯贤没留神，Chenchen消失在视野范围内，等找到了却告诉他是因为看见一只流浪猫才走到巷子口。

边伯贤沉吟几秒，严肃说道：“Chenchen，告诉爸爸你那天到底看见了什么。”

“人……很奇怪的人。”

他心里一惊，面色都有些发白。如果只是普通路人还不足以让Chenchen跟到巷子口。生来就有的敏感令边伯贤想起之前在咖啡馆外见到的模糊人影。所以，那并不是他眼花，是吧？

“什么样的人？”

Chenchen偏着头，语速很慢地说道：“我看不清，那个人用风衣领子遮着脸，而且……”克隆人抬起眼睛，眼中有零星惧怕，“我觉得那个人从我们出门就跟着，一直跟到蛋糕店外面。他不像是好人，如果他现在就在楼下守着怎么办？不能出门，”克隆人坚决地摇了摇头，“爸爸和我会遇上危险。”

所以不是突然有了占有欲，是担心他，怕他出事。边伯贤感到高兴的同时却也担心。前后两次被跟踪，很明显，他和Chenchen是被盯上了。被谁？安全局？还是觊觎克隆技术的更可怕的人？

边伯贤不敢再往下想了。脑子里有个声音命令他现在就带着Chenchen逃走，趁东窗事发之前，走得越远越好，但是……

“我知道了，但我们还是要去看Sehun。”

克隆人霎时换了眼神，不悦也不解。

边伯贤只好耐下性子解释道：“Sehun生病了，很严重，艺兴一个人救不了他，我们必须去帮忙。”

“……”

“Chenchen不想看Sehun生病，对吧？生病是件非常痛苦的事情，爸爸也病过，很清楚那有多难熬……”

从小时候熬到了现在，日日被梦魇纠缠，日日逃不脱那幕惨剧带来的阴影。

“爸爸现在好了吗？”Chenchen突然问道。

边伯贤有一瞬的愣神，但很快笑起来，握住Chenchen的手放去颊边。暖意钻入皮肉，心尖都暖了。

“快了，多亏Chenchen，爸爸的病就快好了，”边伯贤拨开挡住猫眼睛的额发，认真且诚恳地望着他的克隆人，“所以我们必须要去，帮艺兴让Sehun的病好起来。”

“可是谁来帮我们？”

克隆人一针见血，边伯贤哑然。

“我……不想去地窖。”

不想去地窖，意思就是不想和他分开。而不想分开便告诉了边伯贤它有多在意他——

不，应该用“他”。

克隆人一半的人类基因来自于自己，但克隆人并未完整拥有他的思维方式，或者说，Chenchen始终是Chenchen，虽然从他那儿得到了生命，却自行成长为独一无二的存在。

边伯贤突然想起之前困扰他的问题——克隆人的内在究竟是什么。

此刻，答案昭然若揭。却令边伯贤又想哭又想笑。早该发现的，从Chenchen拒绝戴上脖圈那一刻开始，克隆人已经成为独立的个体。有了独立的思维方式，独立的感知能力，以及给予他的、独一无二的情感。

“但是爸爸说要去——”

Chenchen戴上渔夫帽，站得笔直看向男人，“那就去吧。爸爸说得……就是对的。”

边伯贤又不明白了。不是已经有自己的独立思维方式了吗？为什么还在说这种话？

然而不等他往细的深思，Chenchen已然打开门走出去，见他没跟上来，站在楼道里喊，边伯贤你再不走我就反悔了。他苦笑两声，只得快步跟上去。

 

好友那个工作狂竟然养了一只德牧，据说是因为Sehun想要，被缠得没办法。

“其实养宠物也没什么，我一整天都不在家，Sehun很寂寞，得有个活物陪着他才行。”

好友说着，不知道第几次看向床上病恹恹的克隆人。Chenchen也守在那儿，好奇地打量同样守在床边的德牧幼犬。猫眼睛睁圆，猫耳朵抖了抖，猫尾巴也小幅度晃了几下。德牧幼犬被猫尾巴吸引注意力，跃跃欲试要去扑那东西。Chenchen把尾巴藏在身后，幼犬便绕去他身后，他又竖起尾巴，幼犬坐直身体仰着脑袋，水汪汪的葡萄眼睛一瞬不瞬盯着抖动的猫尾巴尖。Chenchen起了玩心，开始用猫尾巴逗德牧幼犬，小狗让他逗得心急了，呜——汪！吠了一声。

“Hunnie！不可以乱叫。”

幼犬被主人训斥，耷拉了耳朵和尾巴，老老实实去床边趴着。Chenchen跟过去，把小狗抱进怀里顺毛，一下一下的，又低声说了什么。

边伯贤将一切尽收眼底。越看目光变得越柔，甚至琢磨要不要也去买一只宠物回来跟Chenchen作伴。

宠物，最在意的人，和自己，怎么想都是一个完整的家呢。

完整的家……边伯贤抿着唇角笑起来。

 

时间走到下午。Sehun的精神好了很多，虽然还病着，但已经能下床活动。这会儿，两个克隆人像两只小动物那样凑在一处，一人嘴里叼一个橙子味的棒棒糖——为了安抚Chenchen，边伯贤临出门前把整罐棒棒糖都带上——跟德牧幼犬玩闹。

“我是不是太固执了？”好友冷不丁发问。

边伯贤耸耸肩膀，“撞了南墙也不回头那种固执。”

“我没办法，我太想世勋了……”

“Sehun不行吗？你花了那么多心血——”

“不一样的，”好友打断他，“他们完全不是一个人，Sehun就是、就是跟世勋长得一样而已，内里是另外一个人，对我来说的陌生人。”

边伯贤沉默了，也了解一些好友的过去，心知就算磨破嘴皮子恐怕也劝不了对方放下——很多时候必须亲身经历过一回才会有所醒悟，自己不就是这样吗？若非Chenchen，他恐怕现在仍被过往纠缠。

突然，好友转了话锋把谈话焦点放去边伯贤身上，“你呢？总说我固执，你就不固执吗？别告诉我你是为了让医学进步才研究人畜基因结合。”

当然不是了，他没那么伟大。

“明天还去实验室吗？”边伯贤问。

好友放下水杯，目光投向其中一个克隆人，眼神换了，不带感情不带丝毫犹豫，“去。”

 

你看，人类是不是很古怪的生物，明知自己要撞上那堵南墙也没有退缩的想法，固执地、倔强地去撞，哪怕撞得头破血流也不会犹豫。

我？我早就撞了，还非常感谢那堵南墙呢，要不是撞了这一下，我怎么会知道南墙后面有什么景色。

那样漂亮，那样无法忘怀的景色。

 

离开张艺兴的公寓后，边伯贤并不急着带Chenchen回去，他想安抚一下他的克隆人。虽然Chenchen同意去帮助Sehun，但他能察觉到Chenchen只是单纯顺应他的固执而已，心里并不是很愿意的，甚至可以说非常不高兴。

爸爸说得就是对的——为什么还会这样说呢？怎不像前几句那样反驳他。边伯贤想了一天也没想明白，脑袋都抽抽着疼。

路上，Chenchen说起Sehun奇怪的表现，或许是猫科动物的基因让克隆人有着非常敏锐的直觉，他告诉边伯贤，Sehun像是披着大人皮的小孩子，举止思维什么的，跟幼童没有任何差别。男人被点醒，想返回好友住处告知于对方，但转念还是放弃了，决定再观察一段时间。

“我们去哪儿？”Chenchen问道。

边伯贤笑得神秘兮兮，“去吃冰淇淋，芒果乳酪冰淇淋。”

诞生时恰逢秋天，现在又是深冬，克隆人只在电视上见过名叫冰淇淋的零食，却未曾亲自品尝一回，如今听边伯贤说起，高兴得尾巴晃来晃去。

“冰淇淋尝起来是什么味道？”克隆人兴奋过头，说话声都好像猫叫，喵呜喵呜的。

边伯贤听着，看着Chenhen亮晶晶的猫眼睛，也好喜欢，顺手揉了把猫耳朵，说：“很凉，特别甜。”

“比棒棒糖还甜？”

Chenchen一边问一边拆开棒棒糖的包装纸，塞进边伯贤嘴里。

“嗯，非常非常甜。”

舌头裹着甜滋滋的橙子味糖果，边伯贤心说，怪不得克隆人喜欢，原来这样好吃，这样甜。

“那……会蛀牙吗？”Chenchen又问。

“不会，”边伯贤看了眼身边的克隆人，低语道：“爸爸会帮Chenchen舔干净嘴里的冰淇淋。”

本应习惯于荤话，然而Chenchen露出害羞神态，也不说话了，一双猫眼睛乱瞟，就是不去看边伯贤。

男人心生诧异，心想他的克隆人都愿意主动为他口交，怎却听不了荤话了。

“Chenchen？”

“啊？”

“发什么呆呢？”

克隆人低下头绞着手指，时不时经过的路灯照亮他的侧脸，混了暖黄色调的绯红跃入边伯贤眼底，化作橘色，浅橘红色，明快又可爱，令男人想起夏日傍晚，还带着热意的风抚过脸颊，自行车的车铃声，以及手上渐渐融化的橙子味棒冰。

他放缓车速，干脆把车停在马路边，凑上去轻轻吻了吻Chenchen的嘴角，“在想什么？”

“我……我想和爸爸做爱……”

猫眼睛泛起了水汽，朦朦胧胧，眼尾眉梢因为情动而变得软趴趴。边伯贤看得喉咙发干，想继续接吻，Chenchen却突然推开他，一脸不知所措。

“我是变态吗？听爸爸那样说就想跟你做爱……”

巴甫洛夫的狗，从科学角度来讲，克隆人是巴甫洛夫的实验品，但从情感角度——Chenchen已然沉迷于他带来的性爱，单是听他讲荤话都不受控制地要去想那些事。

事是好事，但话不是什么好话，边伯贤想知道Chenchen沉迷于此的最真实原因。

“Chenchen不是变态，”边伯贤握住对方搁在膝上的一双手，“爸爸刚才那样说就是因为想和Chenchen做爱。”

克隆人偏着头思忖了半晌，道：“我不认为爸爸是变态。”

边伯贤笑起来，“所以Chenchen也不是。”

“那我为什么会那样想呢？是因为……我很爱爸爸吗？”

话里最关键的字眼令边伯贤愣在那儿。如果要在其中添加数学公式，那么，Chenchen因为对他的爱恋才会想那些事，同理可证，自己想和Chenchen做也是因为对克隆人有了爱恋。

科学家的头脑让边伯贤做出这种猜想，而普通人的情感逻辑却让他茫然。

炮友之间是爱吗？一夜情有爱这个字眼吗？算不得的。

于是他老生常谈，又一次问：“Chenchen知道什么是爱吗？”

克隆人脸上露出缱绻惬意的神态，握住边伯贤的手放去胸口，强而有力的心跳节奏透过胸骨与皮肉钻进手掌心，那一小片肌肤有了发烫迹象。

“这里跳得很快，是爱的——”

Chenchen顿住，把自己的手贴在男人胸前，先是惊讶地抬了抬眉梢，而后眯起一双猫眼睛，笑得好可爱。

“爸爸这里也跳得很快，也是爱我的。”

宛如吟唱一般的话语入了耳，一瞬间，边伯贤明白自己想从Chenchen那儿得到什么了——

曾在心里悄悄做过的选择：被爱。

一直以来所渴望的、唯一的光，他的Chenchen。

 

顾不得还在外面，顾不得汽车狭小的空间，边伯贤放倒副驾座椅，半躺着，克隆人骑在他身上，双手攀住他的肩膀，稍稍侧过头，承受他近乎于啃咬的接吻方式。有很轻的咕噜咕噜声音从Chenchen喉咙里生出，猫尾巴温柔地晃动着。

边伯贤松开被亲肿的唇瓣，黏糊糊问：“Chenchen喜欢接吻？”

“嗯，”克隆人乖巧地点了点头，接着舔了口男人的嘴唇，“喜欢爸爸吻我。”

他一边说着，一边握住边伯贤的手放去身后尾巴根部，手把手的让男人像撸管那样揉搓他的尾巴。

边伯贤知道，Chenchen情动了。尾巴向来是克隆人最敏感部位之一，如今对方主动央他触碰，显然是想他“随便处置”自己。手指便沿着裤子边沿伸进去，揉掐两瓣挺翘臀肉，又扯下内裤，顶进已经张开一丝缝的后穴开始做事前扩张。

Chenchen被他操过太多次了，不过是进去手指而已后穴就乖乖张开来，穴里又湿又软，一副随时可以进入的样子。但边伯贤还是很小心，生怕自己那根又粗又难看的东西弄疼Chenchen，耐心地做着扩张动作。

可是Chenchen没他那份耐心，一双手攥紧胸前衣襟，枕着边伯贤的肩膀用上目线望着男人，“里面……里面很痒……爸爸进来好吗？”

含了春情的上目线水汪汪，眼底满是引诱，边伯贤觉得自己喝下了春药，被怀里的猫妖下药——发了情的Chenchen哪里是人，分明是妖。耐心顷刻间被他抛诸脑后，几乎是迫不及待掏出性器官抵在后穴入口。

“爸爸……”

Chenchen软趴趴唤了男人一声，撒娇似的声线拐着弯飞去车顶，落进男人耳中，还没进去肉棒就陡然胀大两圈。他握住那根东西主动坐下去，紧窄后穴被一寸寸撑开，穴口被撑得失去弹性，内里软肉也被撑开，困难地吃着肉棒。

整根都进去后，原想着给Chenchen一些适应时间，但克隆人不理会边伯贤的贴心，自顾自扶着他的小腹开始用屁股套弄粗大器官。那里面又烫又紧，深处还吸着肉棒，男人生生被逼出一身汗。

“Chenchen里面好紧……”边伯贤粗喘着，抱着Chenchen的屁股一起一伏地操干，“还吸着爸爸呢……”

荤话害克隆人脸颊浮起一层绯红色，猫耳朵里的薄膜也发红，耳朵尖抖了抖，猫尾巴甩过来勾住男人的手臂，蓬松毛发蹭了蹭皮肤，痒意立时跑遍四肢百骸。

边伯贤咂了咂嘴，猛地挺胯干进小穴深处，进得那么深，恨不能把两个囊袋也塞进去。

“喵……”

Chenchen不自觉发出猫叫，半张的嘴隐隐可见四颗尖尖小小的獠牙，唾液在牙齿间牵连成丝，边伯贤凑过去，用舌头勾断细丝，而后伸进去勾住Chenchen的舌头，吻得克隆人哼哼唧唧，屁股也也不自觉晃着，贴着男人的下体画圈一般用小穴奸淫肉棒。

逼疯人的快感沿着脊椎一跃而上，钻进脑袋，脑袋里炸开了烟火。边伯贤一口咬住Chenchen的肩膀，舌头画着圈舔弄那处皮肉。明明没有吃冰淇淋，却觉得克隆人的身体好甜，甜得心都要化了。

衣服好碍事，边伯贤不耐烦地往下扯了扯。啪，扣子被扯得崩了线，白净身体暴露于眼前。他舔了舔唇，低头咬住早已挺立的乳尖。

喵呜一声，Chenchen睁圆了猫眼睛尖叫，尾巴甩来甩去，啪，啪，车座被敲得发出闷响。边伯贤重又握住猫尾巴的根部，温柔地揉搓着。那地方好敏感，不过是简单的抚慰动作就足以让怀里的克隆人主动用后穴夹紧鸡巴，穴里甚至涌出一股热烫汁液，浇在龟头上，烫得边伯贤差点儿交代出去。

紧贴小腹的阴茎胀得好红，腺液从铃口溢出，在皮肉上留下一道道淫靡痕迹。边伯贤握住那根东西，捏了捏冠状沟，喵，又是一声猫叫，Chenchen剧烈地哆嗦起来，穴里面都在痉挛抽搐。男人暗了眼神，又快又猛地操干起淫乱后穴，手上也极富技巧地揉搓阴茎。Chenchen哆嗦得更厉害了，被干得彻底失了神智，一会儿爸爸一会儿又是边伯贤，喊得男人骨头都酥了。

边伯贤知道这是克隆人快高潮的表现，他打算调换位置放倒人，照例用嘴巴帮Chenchen射出来，然而猫眼睛突然恢复几丝清明，按住他，断断续续说：“想、想和爸爸一起……唔……射出来……”

呼吸有一瞬的凝滞，很快又变得更加紊乱，边伯贤只觉自己那颗心饱胀到要飞出身体，眼眶都发热。他闭了闭眼，吻住Chenchen的嘴，一边吻一边让人放松身体，“Chenchen放松，爸爸射进去……”

克隆人呜咽了一下，抱住边伯贤，小小的身体在男人怀里蜷缩成一团，又乖巧又可爱的模样。

边伯贤抱着Chenchen的屁股快速顶弄几十下，赶在射精前咬住对方唇瓣，于是高潮时的尖叫全被他吞下，而射进去的白汁也全部被小穴吃干净，Chenchen平坦的小腹都被他射得微微鼓起来。

情事过后，车里是散不去的荷尔蒙味道，边伯贤打开天窗，点燃叼在嘴里的烟。Chenchen已经睡着了，缩在他怀里，睡相惹人喜爱。猫尾巴垂在身后，猫耳朵尖的软毛蹭痒了颈窝。边伯贤却没有扫开，垂下眼帘，用尽所有温柔一般望着怀里的克隆人。

这次情事没有任何乱七八糟的玩意儿助兴，他却无比满足无比喜悦，连神经末梢都充斥满足感，而他也非常清楚为何会有喜悦——

心被满足了，自然会感到喜悦。

他捧起Chenchen的猫尾巴细细摩挲着，蓬松毛发扫过手掌心，有点儿痒，便张开手掌一下下给尾巴顺毛。Chenchen被打扰，迷迷糊糊醒了过来，仰起脸啄了口他的下巴，“Chenchen好爱爸爸……”说着，甩了下尾巴，尾巴尖圈住男人的后腰，看上去亲密极的姿势。

边伯贤扯开嘴角浅浅笑了一下，收紧抱着Chenchen的手臂，嗫嚅道：“爸爸也好爱Chenchen……”

真的吗？

真的，爸爸爱Chenchen，很爱。

我也很爱边伯贤。

心跳停了半拍，再恢复时，跳动声音吵得耳鼓膜都疼。边伯贤闭上眼睛，良久，有细微抽噎声从紧密相拥的身体之间溢出。

 

我可以答应你们所有条件，我只求你们别伤害Chenchen，做什么都行，让我做什么我都愿意。

唯独不能伤害Chenchen，算我求你们了，求你们别碰他。

没错，你说得对，爱是人类最可怕的弱点，生而为人谁都避不开这个弱点，我，艺兴，我们都没能避开。

Chenchen和Sehun？我想……他们也没能避开，还有吴世勋，所有人都没有避开，所有人都往这堵南墙上撞。哪怕撞得头破血流，只为了能看一眼墙后的风景，哪怕就此死在风景里。


	6. Chapter 6

和那只流浪猫相处的时日的确是我人生中可以称之为快乐的一部分，但是和Chenchen在一起那天，是我这辈子都忘不了的一天。

我不知道，可能心境不同了吧。

我当然爱他，我怎么可能不爱，我爱他胜过世间一切。

 

如果人的一生中必须要有所谓熬到头的经历，那么——边伯贤望着身下一双弥漫水汽的猫眼睛，想，那么，他现在、此刻，熬到头了。

窗外天色阴沉，虽然是清早八九点，但天黑的像是傍晚。

是要下雪了吗？我都没见过雪。Chenchen坐在边伯贤怀里，一边承受男人温柔的顶弄，一边懒洋洋看向窗外。在发出一声短促呻吟后，他哑着嗓子问了这个问题。因为快感过于剧烈，他说话断断续续的，还带着那么点儿气音，听上去诱人极了。

边伯贤也一同看向窗外，梧桐光秃秃的树枝被寒风吹得乱晃，远处天际呈铅灰色，大团大团的乌云盘旋在那儿，一派萧瑟景象。

或许吧，他回答道。顿了顿又问，Chenchen想看雪吗？

克隆人一双猫眼睛亮起来，语调轻快地答，当然，爸爸能让现在就下雪吗？

……我本事没那么大。刚说完就看见猫眼睛里的狡黠神色，边伯贤反应过来，知道自己被捉弄了，倒也不气，下面那根东西换了个角度戳了戳穴里最敏感那块软肉，Chenchen闷哼一声，哆嗦了几下，阴茎吐出不少腺液，弄得男人小腹处湿漉漉的。

边伯贤放倒Chenchen，自己也俯下身，一瞬不瞬望着克隆人的猫眼睛，下体钝重有力地往穴眼儿深处打桩。粗大的性器官又硬又烫，硬邦邦撑着里面，肚子都要被撑破了。硬胀龟头来回变换角度戳弄敏感点，穴眼儿被戳得松软潮湿，淫水顺着屁股流下去，床单都湿了。Chenchen要疯了，吚吚呜呜的呻吟声打着旋儿飞去天花板，再落进边伯贤耳朵里，生生逼得肉棒又胀大一圈。

“唔……爸爸……”

黏腻甜美的呻吟让边伯贤神智发狂，他抱着Chenchen的屁股，公狗腰剧烈晃动着，穴眼儿被干得外翻松垮，穴里的汁水也被挤出来，黏糊糊沾在屁股上。

身体相撞发出的嗵嗵声混进呻吟声中，偶尔还有双人床吱呀作响的声音，与窗外破败景色相比，卧室里一派旖旎春光。

“喜欢爸爸……”

Chenchen睁开眼睛第无数次向边伯贤告白，猫眼睛里满是水光，水光里满是男人的倒影，倒影中的人满目柔情，爱意溢出眼眶，与汗水一同砸在克隆人胸口。边伯贤不得不做几个深呼吸用以放松神经，否则真的会把持不住对这样的Chenchen做些什么过分的事情——不，这可不是什么道貌岸然的想法，他做过很多，但不想再做了，不想再利用克隆人的乖巧顺从去达成自己的目的——Chenchen是独立的，独一无二的，Chenchen只是Chenchen。

可是克隆人接下来的动作硬是逼得他发狂——Chenchen主动拿起猫尾巴递给边伯贤，递到他嘴边。这意思再明显不过了，男人有一瞬的怔愣，便没有及时接过。

“爸爸不喜欢我的尾巴了吗？”Chenchen问道。

“不、不是，我怕……我怕咬疼你。”

Chenchen轻轻笑起来，拇指指腹轻柔抚弄边伯贤的嘴唇，又伸进去揉按舌尖。边伯贤咬住Chenchen的手指，像口交一样嘬吸着。穴眼儿猛地收紧，夹得男人头皮都发麻。

“不疼的……”Chenchen喘着粗气说道，接着抽出手指换上尾巴放进边伯贤嘴里，“我喜欢爸爸这样做……”

心尖一跳，边伯贤下意识咬住尾巴，直起腰，两手掐紧Chenchen的腰侧，又快又狠地操干小穴。克隆人爽得浑身都泛了红，阴茎也涨得通红，被狠狠干了几十下后先于男人射精，黏稠汁液一股一股溢出铃口，伴随身体剧烈地晃动痉挛流在床单上。边伯贤看着，眼睛都红了，胸腔里憋着一口气打算也射进Chenchen的屁股里。

手机突然响起，不合时宜地打断欢爱。边伯贤烦躁得紧，懒得理会，直接挂断电话。可是打电话的人似乎故意跟他作对，被挂断没几秒后又打过来。

Chenchen瞟了一眼手机屏幕，懒洋洋冲边伯贤使了个颜色，“接吧，说不定有什么重要事。”

边伯贤依旧没理，托着Chenchen的屁股放松鼠蹊，精液喷进小穴深处，黏糊糊的灌满身体内部。高潮后的脑子晕晕乎乎的，他倒在克隆人身上大口喘着粗气，闭上眼享受对方的拥抱和爱抚。

好喜欢，喜欢到愿意就此死去。

那么，你呢？你也这样喜欢我吗？

克隆人仿佛知道他心中所想，握着他的手放去胸口，沙哑嗓音一阵阵飘进耳朵，“这里跳得很快，是爱的。”

边伯贤闭了闭眼睛，忍住不断上涌的酸胀，好避免没出息的哭出来。

手机铃声又响了，刺耳尖锐的声音着实惹人烦躁。

“喂。”边伯贤没好气地接起来。

好友慌乱无措的声音在电话那端响起，紧接是一段更加慌乱无措的诉说，似乎有关Sehun古怪的变化。边伯贤看了眼Chenchen便起身去洗手间接听。

说了半晌，原来是另一个克隆人疑似性格崩坏，强占了自己的造物主。边伯贤叮嘱张艺兴晚上老时间在实验室碰面，碰面之前，绝不能再与克隆人接触，还要再说什么，电话突然被挂断了，想了想，觉得还是去看一眼为好。出了洗手间打算换衣服带Chenchen前往好友住处，却看见他的克隆人猫一般蹲坐在飘窗上看着窗外，猫尾巴垂下来，猫耳朵立得笔直，身上只穿了一件宽大的T恤衫，单看背影，完全就是一只猫。

空气里还留着刚才欢爱的味道，和他欢爱的人懒洋洋坐在那儿看风景，名为缱绻的气氛犹如傍晚山间漫起的雾，渐渐笼罩他们。突然就不愿意再理会身外事了，只想抱着Chenchen安静度过一天。

边伯贤走过去挠了挠Chenchen的后颈，克隆人下意识发出咕噜咕噜声响，也不转回身，脑袋一歪轻轻靠着他的肚子。他也就着这个姿势抱起Chenchen，公主抱那种抱法，抱着人坐在床边单人沙发上。

布偶猫的基因让克隆人越发喜欢黏着边伯贤，哪怕欢爱过后身体仍有些不适，也并未改变坐姿，就这样侧坐在男人的膝盖上，猫一般，亲昵地蹭着男人的颈窝和脸颊。猫耳朵尖的毛发蹭痒了皮肤，边伯贤凑过去故意咬了口耳朵尖，Chenchen哼唧一声，明明是抱怨的口吻却像极了撒娇。

“别咬，疼的。”

“那这里呢？”边伯贤恶劣地抚摸Chenchen股间隐秘部位，低声问，“这里疼吗？”

他手法本来就娴熟并且极富色情意味，克隆人又让他操熟了，自然抵抗不了一番动作，腰都软了，看过来的猫眼睛也渐渐弥漫起水汽。

边伯贤没有一丝迟疑就吻了上去，含着Chenchen的嘴唇嘬吸舔舐，心底刚熄灭的欲望再度点燃，他压在Chenchen身上，T恤衫掀起，白皙瘦弱的身体上有好几处属于他的吻痕。下半身不着寸缕，腿根处还沾着零星精斑。

“Chenchen好漂亮，”边伯贤一边说着一边分开克隆人双腿，湿软小穴缩了缩，刚才射进去的精液被挤出来，“这里也好可爱……”

克隆人面露羞涩，一双漆黑瞳仁泡在生理性泪水里，神情都是软趴趴的。Chenchen抬高屁股又用手指稍稍扒开后穴，“爸爸想要这里吗？”

边伯贤顿时喉咙发干，哑着嗓子答：“爸爸想舔Chenchen的穴。”

天生的笑唇勾起精妙弧度，他的克隆人笑得软甜，两腿又往开地敞了敞，算是默许。

于是他俯下身，脸埋在对方腿间仔细品尝那处，本就湿软的部位让他舔得更加湿滑，克隆人呜咽一声，主动捏着肉棒往后穴里塞。

上一场欢爱才过去没多久便开始又一次的颠鸾倒凤。两个人在沙发上抱成一团，身体紧密相连，穴里的水声和Chenchen发出的呻吟掺进皮质沙发嘎吱作响的声音里，时不时还有边伯贤的闷哼，小小的公寓一派旖旎春色。

分明是几乎每天都做这种事，却好像饥渴许久，将近一整天黏在一起，不是客厅就是阳台，不是厨房就是餐桌，甚至吃饭的时候都是骑乘体位——Chenchen坐在边伯贤腿上，屁股里还含着粗大硬胀的器官，一边做爱一边漫不经心地吃饭。简直荒唐。

但那又如何，要是可以，真相分分秒秒都抱着Chenchen，边伯贤想，这么多年了，自己好容易从泥潭里挣扎着爬出来，被他的神明拯救，不愿再回去了，拥有了光明，怎都不愿再回去了。

 

到了晚上，Chenchen被折腾一天累坏了，才吃过晚饭就在边伯贤怀里睡过去。猫科基因作祟，克隆人的睡相向来安静乖巧，即便被边伯贤抱着放进车里时也没有醒来，懒洋洋看了眼男人便又靠着车窗户睡。

和张艺兴约好晚上在实验室碰面，原想着留Chenchen在家自己去赴约，但边伯贤转念又放弃了，他们最近被不明来路的人跟踪，必须时刻保持警惕。如同他曾告诫好友那般，天知道一旦两个克隆人的存在被知晓，那些人会对Chenchen和Sehun做出什么，拉去研究都是轻的，保不齐还会在克隆人身上进行器官克隆实验，然后拿着克隆出的器官去黑市贩卖。所谓的母体。

一想到他的克隆人会被关进笼子里或者更糟糕的地方，像过去黑熊被活体取胆汁那样被对待，边伯贤就怕得要死。

浓重夜色之下，银灰色的沃尔沃疾驰于市区街道，方向是郊外的半山研究所。

边伯贤开车很稳，过减速带的时候巧妙打了把方向盘，汽车颠簸程度大大减小，但Chenchen还是醒了，揉了揉困倦的双眼，迷迷糊糊地问是不是已经到了。

“还没，才出城。”

趁着等红灯的间隙，边伯贤凑过去吻了吻Chenchen的嘴，克隆人笑眯眯回吻他，又打算跟他说些什么，嘴巴刚张开就突然闭拢，面上表情也变得凝重。猫眼睛虚着，一瞬不瞬盯着车窗外。

边伯贤察觉到，不动声色看过去。沃尔沃旁边停着一辆纯黑色商务车。这么晚了，又是出城方向，说是凑巧未免太心大了。

“Chenchen，安全带系好。”边伯贤叮嘱道。

不等话音彻底落地，商务车主驾位置的车窗打开了，黑漆漆的枪管伸出来直直对着沃尔沃。扳机扣下的同时边伯贤一脚将油门踩到底，砰！子弹只来得及打中车尾，但也足以吓坏车里坐着的两个人。

Chenchen攥紧安全带，小脸绷着，时不时回头查看那辆车是否还跟着他们。

“别回头！趴下！”

边伯贤喊着，伸手护住Chenchen的后脑把克隆人往下按。明明手抖得连方向盘都握不住，却仍然死死按着Chenchen，生怕克隆人受到半点儿伤害。

他们的车速越来越快，边伯贤踩着油门的脚都快抽筋，但不敢放松丝毫，码表指针逼近200公里时速。月色下，沃尔沃犹如发疯失控的马匹，疯了一般跑向郊外山间。

然而黑色商务车始终紧紧跟着他们，任凭边伯贤开多快都甩不掉，甚至故意去撞沃尔沃的车尾。后保险杠被撞掉了，后车灯估计也被撞碎了，Chenchen身子一栽，要不是有安全带护着恐怕已经撞上挡风玻璃。

边伯贤又惊又怕，冷汗顺着额角跌落。无论那些人是谁，肯定来者不善。形势紧迫，由不得他再继续玩这种你追我赶的戏码。他猛地打了把方向盘，沃尔沃原地转了180度，车头正对着跟踪他们的商务车。

他扯开嘴角冷笑，问：“Chenchen，怕死吗？”

克隆人闭了闭眼，叹息般回道：“我只害怕一个人睡觉。”说罢，像边伯贤那样咧着嘴冷笑。

言下之意男人再清楚不过，他做了个深呼吸，一脚踩着离合，一脚死死踩着油门，当两辆车距离不足百余米时，他立刻松开离合，沃尔沃化作黑夜里的闪电，直直冲向对面的商务车。

 

好可惜有边伯贤在的冬天是暖冬，他一直想看雪，但始终都没下过一场雪。眼瞧着又是一个冬天即将来临，他想，今年会下雪吗？下雪的时候会等来边伯贤吗？

这一路走得有多煎熬Chenchen不想去计较，唯一计较也唯一在乎的事只有这次实验能否成功。他像魔怔了一般，成日缩在容器前摆着的单人沙发上，抱着膝盖，猫似的蜷缩着。尾巴没了，断尾藏在衣服里，脑袋上的猫耳朵还在，会时不时抖动几下。

“Chenchen，吃饭了。”

张艺兴端着两个便当盒走过来。他刚回来没多久，身上的寒气尚未散干净，壁炉里的柴火刚点着，温度还没上来，Chenchen被冻得鼻尖微微发红。好在这处暂时居所是木头搭建的屋子，冬暖夏凉，即使壁炉停了一个白天也不会让克隆人冻感冒。

那家伙倒是会找地方。

和Chenchen重逢后，克隆人带他来了这儿，深山里的小木屋。位置虽偏僻，但几公里开外就是盘山公路，山脚下还有个小镇子，方便日常采买，而屋子里甚至有整套的实验设备。不用想都知道这是边伯贤留的后路。

那家伙就那么笃定Chenchen会选择“复生”这条路吗？

【如果Chenchen找到你，请你一定按照他说得去做，复生也好，放弃也罢，我认了。艺兴，无论他做出哪种选择，拜托你替我照顾好他，就当是我帮你复活世勋的报答，请原谅我用了报答这个词，但我没办法了，我不能再看着他了。】

那家伙留给自己的信件如是说道，当时看完，张艺兴沉默了好半晌，硬是压抑心中酸楚跟着Chenchen来了这儿。

回忆被渐渐发酸的手臂打断，张艺兴回过神，见Chenchen还是那样一动不动，他叹了口气，径直将便当盒塞进对方手里。

“一天没吃东西了，不饿吗？”

实际上，从实验开始Chenchen就很少进食，比起从前，整个人瘦了一大圈，张艺兴看着，心里虽着急但也无可奈何。以前听边伯贤说过，说起Chenchen的倔脾气时这位创造者自己都没办法，何况他一个外人。

一阵清脆鸟鸣暂时吸引张艺兴的注意力，他看向窗外，发现一只云雀立在那儿好奇地张望屋里。他吹了声口哨，云雀飞来，停在手指上。

“Chenchen，看，小鸟。”

克隆人迟缓地抬眼看过去，身体里的猫科基因令瞳孔瞬间放大，猫耳朵立得笔直，原本抱着膝盖的手微微蜷起，俨然是动物捕猎前的准备动作。可他没有扑上去，而是学张艺兴那样伸出手再吹了声口哨，云雀飞来，落在他指尖。接着，他把手上的云雀往容器那边递。

“你看，小鸟。”

容器里的生物双眼紧闭，培养液没过生物头顶，自然是不知道容器外面还有只小鸟。

但Chenchen似乎并不在意这些，收回手，稍稍歪着脑袋打量小鸟。半晌，自言自语般说开来。

“以前爸爸偶尔跟我开玩笑，说不能带我出门是害怕我控制不住去扑鸟吃，我知道我有一半的基因来自布偶猫，但我又不是真的猫，哪里会啊……不过我也知道他在跟我开玩笑，”话头顿住，Chenchen手一抬，云雀飞走了，“艺兴哥哥，你见过边伯贤开玩笑的样子吗？他总是把眉尾往上挑几寸，然后摆出特别无辜的眼神，我一看就知道他在开玩笑。”

说到最后，Chenchen的声音渐渐低下去，眼里也浮起一层暖意。

张艺兴在一旁看了会儿，而后转头望着面前的巨大容器，“你别急，快了。”

“还要多久？”

“……说不好，这种事……预判不来。”

Chenchen脸上露出惨淡笑容，“我想和他看今年的初雪，”他走过去，隔着一层树脂玻璃，神情迷恋地抚摸容器里生物的脸颊，“我等了好久呢……”

张艺兴再次转头看向窗外，天色阴沉空气潮湿，天气预报说最近会有初雪，但最近有多近，气象台也预估不来。多奇怪，都是专业领域最优秀的人才，却都无法精准判断结果。

那么，那时候的边伯贤是否预料到了现下状况。

 

商务车的司机被边伯贤突然发疯的举动吓得有一瞬愣神。足够了，边伯贤盯着司机的脸，在即将撞上那一刻立即向右甩方向盘，两辆车几乎紧贴着擦身而过，商务车司机没控制好方向，车头直直撞开路边护栏栽了下去。虽然沃尔沃的后视镜被撞碎、车身也被蹭出火星，但好在暂时摆脱了危险，边伯贤松了口气，沿来时路开回去，再拐进某条小路，不出一会儿，沃尔沃停在一片空地外。

熄火的时候，边伯贤的手抖得厉害，余光瞟见头顶后视镜里的自己，面色苍白，满脸的冷汗。Chenchen也没好到哪儿去，还是惊魂未定的样子，一双手攥着安全带半天都没松开。

“Chenchen。”他轻轻唤了一声。

克隆人迟缓地转动脖子，猫眼睛里一片空洞。

“没事了，”边伯贤凑上去吻了吻Chenchen的额头，“我们安全了。”

“……”

“走吧，下车。”

“去……哪儿？”

边伯贤扬了扬下巴，“地窖，我们得躲起来。”

闻言，猫眼睛霎时恢复清明，Chenchen往后缩了一下，张张嘴下意识要拒绝边伯贤的提议——他知道，“我们”这个词是安慰他的，躲起来的人没有边伯贤只有自己——意外地，绷紧的肩膀突然松了力气，Chenchen垂着眼帘打开车门，默不作声下了车。

边伯贤怔愣几秒便紧随其后，领着Chenchen熟门熟路下去地窖。

他们——不，他不能在这儿久留，边伯贤深知这一点，却不知该如何向Chenchen开口。克隆人已经拒绝过一次，甚至为此闹脾气。可是……

“我什么时候可以出去？”Chenchen平静地说道。

边伯贤惊讶地睁圆眼睛，克隆人用了“我”，这意味着即使没有明说克隆人也知道他不可能和他一起躲在这儿。

“你会来找我吗？”Chenchen又问。

边伯贤咽了咽干哑的喉咙，然而说出口的话还是带了几丝颤意，“如果我能来——”

面前的猫眼睛立时涌起不满情绪，恐怕是Chenchen以为他会用肯定句式，没想到听见的却是假设。但没有时间再详细解释，边伯贤比了个手势让克隆人稍安勿躁，快步走去单人小床跟前，推开床，打开地板夹层，从里面取出一个小型手提箱。

“如果我能来，”他说，“还记得那个脖圈吗？注意听铃铛声音，确定是五短六长再开门，如果我不能来——”

边伯贤快速眨了眨眼睛，刚涌上来的水汽被他压下去，他靠近Chenchen，抬手抚摸克隆人苍白的脸颊。猫眼睛映了灯光，柔柔反射他的倒影。

“没有如果。”Chenchen固执地反驳道。

“有的，”边伯贤突然笑起来，“你看，你不就是我的如果吗？”

啪嗒，眼泪从猫眼睛里坠落，是断线的珍珠，一颗接一颗砸疼了边伯贤的心尖。

“如果我不能来，”边伯贤重复道，说话声发颤，“Chenchen要数日子，数够30天才可以出去，这儿的东西足够你用一个月。出去以后带着这个手提箱去找艺兴，要是能找到的话……”

“到时候我和你去哪儿？”

问题莫名其妙，与边伯贤的叮嘱毫不相干，但仔细想，Chenchen在告诉他，等他回来，他们就可以远远地离开这儿。

然而结局无法预料，然而他不忍破坏小小的期望，努力挤出一个微笑，凑上前在Chenchen的唇上留下好温柔的吻。

“去你想去的地方，哪里都好。”

猫眼睛缓缓闭上，卷翘睫毛微微抖动着，几秒后，眼睛睁开，眼中神情换了，清清冷冷的，猫一般高傲。他打量着面前男人，男人好狼狈，头发乱糟糟的，脸色也疲倦，身上还穿着洗得发白的居家服，可是男人望着自己的眼神比世间任何都宝贵，单是这个眼神他都会记一辈子。

“要等我睡着才能走。”他揪着男人的衣袖撒娇。

男人笑了笑，点点头说好。

但哪里就那么容易睡着啊……外面有人找他们，男人要把他留在这儿自己去面对一切，Chenchen忧心忡忡，怎都无法安然入眠。

边伯贤看着心里也着急得紧，时间不多了，那些人很快就会找来，要赶在他们之前离开，否则前功尽弃。他想了想，视线落在桌子上的小型手提箱。

“Chenchen。”

“嗯？”

“Chenchen有多爱我啊？”

克隆人握着边伯贤的手放去胸口，身后的猫尾巴甩了甩，说：“这里跳得很快，是爱的。”

“是吗？”话尾音被拉长，边伯贤学Chenchen那样把紧握的手放到自己胸口上，藏在身后的另一只手不动声色移去对方颈侧，“我这里跳得也很快，爸爸也好爱Chenchen。”

“是‘边伯贤’。”克隆人认真的纠正他。

停在颈侧的针头有一瞬凝滞，边伯贤扯开嘴角努力让自己笑得好看一些，但他们都知道他笑得有多难看。

他说：“对，边伯贤也好爱Chenchen。”

话毕，针头猛地扎进颈侧，镇静剂立刻进入静脉血管而后随着血液跑遍全身。

Chenchen还来不及说什么就觉得意识变得模糊，张了张嘴，说话的力气都没了，最后能看见的只有边伯贤将将要哭出来的脸。一点儿不像这个人平时悠然自若的状态，又傻又惨的。他不着边际地想，那只流浪猫死的时候这个人也是这种表情吗？

紧紧攥着衣袖的手终是垂了下去。边伯贤那颗心也一同坠入深渊。

 

在地窖门锁上做了个小巧的机关，爬上去以后，他抽开绳子，门锁咔哒一声合上了，从内反锁，接着清理干净他们在地窖外留下的痕迹，确保看上去像极荒废已久的林间空地，边伯贤咬紧后槽牙，头也不回地走了。

回去的路上，他找了间公用电话亭给张艺兴去了通电话，意在提醒好友立刻带着另一个克隆人离开这儿。

“有人跟着你吗？”他压低声音问电话那端的好友。

“有，很多人。”

“Chenchen呢？”

“抱歉，我不能告诉你他在哪儿。”

但是张艺兴并没有责怪边伯贤的念头，他知道，如果换做是他也会这么做。

“你们保重。”

“你们也是。”

挂了电话，边伯贤开着被撞坏的沃尔沃返回公寓。还不到路口就看见不远处停了几辆黑色轿车，轿车一字排开，见他的沃尔沃过来，十几个黑西装打扮的壮汉下了车，一动不动站着等他。他注意到轿车的车牌，颜色有别于普通车牌，开头字母也很特殊，是安全局。

意料之外的人。但不容边伯贤细想，其中一个壮汉粗暴地把他从车上拽下来，而后押着他上了一辆商务车。

车里还坐着两个人，一个脑袋上绑了厚厚的绷带，边伯贤认出这人正是不久前跟踪他和Chenchen的商务车司机。另一个掏出枪当着他的面按上消音器。

“我说，我好歹是个手无缚鸡之力的知识分子，你们就不能温柔点儿吗？”

咣！拿枪那人狠狠给了边伯贤后脑勺一下，一阵剧痛袭来，他还来不及反抗便昏了过去。


End file.
